


You Know Everything

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gotham Academy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文较多参考了重启前《Robin》及N52《哥谭学院》相关设定，但也有比较大的改动。在这里，Jason一直是罗宾，没有Death in the family，因此Tim并没有当上罗宾，但他仍然是一个很聪明的高中生，头脑清晰，擅长分析，还是个超级黑客。<br/>Warning：Underage，NC－17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1

漆黑如墨的天色和下方彻夜不息的灯火形成了鲜明的对比，探照灯在夜空中打出一个巨大的蝙蝠标志，涂着GCPD字样的飞艇在高空有条不紊地巡逻，绕过一幢幢哥特风格建筑高耸入云的尖顶。

罗宾像往常一样在蝙蝠侠身后滑翔跳跃。一开始他还会数着这是自己的第几次夜巡，但现在他早已不那么做了。这对哥谭知名的义警每晚巡视的路线都不同，往往取决于蝙蝠侠又获得了哪些犯罪组织的信息。如果是有目的性的行动，还会制定详细的计划，那也是罗宾最兴奋的时刻之一。与蝙蝠侠不同，他可以更浮夸，甚至故意把自己弄得显眼，那样蝙蝠侠就可以更好地藏身于黑暗之中，完成他的目的。在与超级恶棍对决的时候，罗宾喜欢戏弄他们，而蝙蝠侠往往会允许他这么做。

不过今晚只是例行公事的夜巡。整个哥谭像是约好了一样，安静地蛰伏在霓虹闪耀的夜色中，像是一只闹够了之后正在打瞌睡的猫。罗宾踢了几个抢劫犯的屁股，把另外几个黑帮混混的脑袋狠狠撞在墙上，顺便用绳索把一窝被抓了现行的毒贩挂在滴水兽下面。

朝远处射出抓钩枪，风在他的耳边呼啸，让他有点想给自己配上点儿带劲的摇滚乐。

“罗宾。”

蝙蝠侠粗哑的声音在耳机里显得更加骇人，罗宾是少数几个不会被这种声音吓到腿软的人之一。

“什么事儿？我正忙着呢。”他边说边把一个抢劫犯的胳膊扭到背后，关节立刻发出脱臼的咔咔声，他撇了撇嘴，自觉下手有些重，但只是顺势一脚把对方踢进一个水坑。

“你该回去了。”蝙蝠侠说，“夜巡前你答应提前回家，提早睡觉。”

“那只是你在小题大做！”

蝙蝠侠没有理会他徒劳的抗议：“你才是那个明天要开学的人。”

还是标准的蝙蝠嗓音。罗宾在心里骂了句脏话，他也是少数几个听得出老蝙蝠情绪变化的人之一——好比刚才，很明显是在嘲讽，还欺负他不能还嘴。

“Master Bruce说得对，”一个彬彬有礼的英国腔恰到好处地插入了他们的对话，“对于一个学生来说，上学比课余爱好重要得多，Young master Jason。”

没人能反对Alfred Pennyworth。

他用抓钩枪钩住头顶的房檐，对着刚被他打成一滩垃圾的抢劫犯露出一个轻蔑的笑。

“晚安。”他做了个口型但没发出声音，脚尖点地，按下抢上的按钮，随即消失在黑暗里。

 

走廊尽头就是校长室，Tim Drake停下脚步，借旁边教室的窗玻璃又观察了一遍自己的穿着打扮：西装外套和蓝色制服毛衣规矩整齐，衬衫扣子扣到最上一个，格子领带系得服服帖帖——他比预定开学的时间晚到了一天，至少要给校长留个好印象。

其实他也不是故意迟到的。就在开学前一周，他常去的geek论坛上有人发了份代工的活儿，报酬不错但时间卡得死紧。Tim承认自己是被钱吸引了——拿了这份工资之后他就能付得起这两个月的房租。结果算来算去还是多花了一天，为了准时交差，他一不做二不休翘掉了开学典礼。代价就是要独自一人面对校长。

Tim把双肩包的带子又向上拉了拉，迈开步子，穿过哥谭学院的长走廊。

即使在白天，走廊里也显得阴森森的，微弱的阳光照不到挑得过高的天花板，两边的墙壁上隔着很远一段路才点起一对比蜡烛亮不了多少的小灯。Tim缩缩脖子，脚步更快，并且强迫自己不去想那些在网上查阅到的哥谭学院闹鬼传说。

校长室的门紧闭着。看上去像是有几百年历史的木门上有几道深深的伤痕，Tim只看了一眼就移开目光，深吸一口气，抓着金属门环敲了敲。没有回音。他怀疑这门敲起来里面的人压根听不见。

过了好一阵子门才被打开，一个秘书模样的女性接待了他，安排他坐在一张比他还高的椅子上等待。校长室比走廊看起来更不像人类居住的地方。一切应该安装电灯的地方都被换成了生锈的旧烛台，烧到一半的蜡烛火苗摇来晃去，地面和墙上的影子也跟着动个不停。Tim忍不住回头看墙壁，也许是心理作用，或者是别的什么，挂了满满一墙的肖像画中阴森的老头子们好像都在瞪着他看。

这地方不用任何改造就可以拿来拍吸血鬼电影。现在就算校长穿着黑斗篷、露着一口大尖牙出现，也不会让Tim再受到惊吓了。他注意到门的另一侧，也就是和他坐着的这把椅子相对的位置，还有另一把一模一样的椅子。

也许他们就是在等另一个应该坐在这里的人。Tim想了想。他还希望对方别让他等太久。在这个地方待得时间越长就会越觉得自己不像一个生活在现代社会里的人类。

 

“Drake先生。”

一个苍老的声音从Tim的上方响起。Tim连忙站起身来：“Hammer校长。”

校长并没有以Tim期待的那种造型出现。他穿着古怪的、领口和袖口都缀着毛皮的长大衣，手上居然还端着一盏小烛台，一根孤零零的蜡烛烧到快见底，光线忽明忽暗，让他脸上的沟沟壑壑更加明显。

“Drake先生，”校长把Tim的名字又重复了一遍，声音听起来像中世纪修道院里最不受欢迎的老修士，“鉴于你错过了昨天的开学典礼和新生招待会——你还拿着Wayne基金奖学金，所以我希望以后不要再发生这样的事了——所以你应该知道我为什么把你叫到这儿来，那就是……”

他的话音未落，门上就传来一声巨响。接着又是一声，然后是第三声，第四声。

Tim连忙去开门，他刚扳开锁扣就机智地躲向另一侧。果不其然，门以一个老古董绝对不应该达到的速度打开，并且“咣当”一声撞在Tim刚刚坐过的椅子上。

没有人提醒校长门口这里的布置很糟糕吗？Tim边想边看着眼前的状况。校长像是被人兜头泼了一盘颜料，脸色一阵红一阵白；害他变成这样的罪魁祸首却一副理当如此的表情，甚至没费心看看那把可怜的椅子被撞成了什么样。

校长极不自然地咳了两声。

“咳……这就是我叫你们来这儿的目的。”校长对Tim说，“Drake先生，你应该还不知道所有的新生都被指派了‘保姆’来帮助他们尽快适应校园。而Todd先生——”他的身体没动，仅仅用眼光扫向另一个人，“是你的保姆。”

这件事Tim还是第一次听说。他在入学之前对哥谭学院做过一番详细的调查，但唯独漏了这个。半是紧张半是好奇，他不由自主地把视线聚焦到那位“保姆”——Todd——身上，仅凭目测就知道对方至少比他高上六七英寸，他不得不抬起头，刚巧对方也低头看向Tim，二人四目相对，不约而同地愣了几秒钟。

“Tim，Tim Drake。”Tim露出一个友好的笑容。

“Jason。”对方漫不经心地回答，目光很不屑地从Tim身上离开了。

“Todd先生会带你熟悉整个学校，”校长好像对他们两个的交流十分感兴趣，“好好相处啊。”

Jason Todd转身就走，好像校长压根不存在一样。Tim迟疑了一下，还是说了声“再见， Hammer校长”，然后小跑两步追上Jason。

 

在他们彼此介绍的时候，Tim已经迅速打量过Jason：他比他高，这一点显而易见；他的左眼角下方贴了一块胶布，但并没有完全遮盖住那里受伤青肿的痕迹；毛衣前襟上有一块污渍，像是刚沾上去不久的番茄酱；衬衫最上面两颗扣子没系，裤子口袋里露出领带的一角。但毫无疑问，他很英俊，和其他要素结合在一起，姑且可以称之为“桀骜不驯的英俊”。如果不是一天到晚皱着眉头一副不爽样，Tim猜想他会是整个学院里最受欢迎的人之一。

从他的外表和行为，Tim已经在脑海中勾勒出了Jason Todd的大致形象。这也是现在他一声不响地走在Jason身边的原因。和这样的人打交道并不费劲：如果Jason觉得不耐烦，他一定会自己走开或者赶Tim走开；如果他的责任感尚存，至少他会提出一些建议。

“你拿到课程表了吗？”Jason问。

“还没。”Tim坦率地回答。

“那你最好查查自己的邮箱。每个学生都有一个，在学校的主页上登录。”Jason以非常不友好的语气说了个地址，“用户名是你的名字，初始密码是你的生日，写在学生档案里的那个。”

Tim摸出手机输入Jason所说的地址，立刻收获了一个Unable to connect to the network。他终于忍无可忍地啧了一声。

“整个学校里只有图书馆和学生宿舍有网络。”Jason说，“你想去哪个？”

“什么？”

“你想去图书馆还是宿舍？”Jason不甚耐烦地重复了一遍，“找个有网络的地方，去把你邮箱里的东西全部下载来看一遍。然后就没我什么事了，你有手有脚有脑子，用不着别人带着走。”

果然。Tim对这样的结果倒不是特别惊奇。他收起手机：“图书馆吧。我不住宿舍。”

Jason的步子慢了一拍，他侧过头看了看Tim，好像他有什么与众不同的地方。

但Tim对此毫无察觉，于是Jason什么都没说，把同样一路沉默着的Tim带到了图书馆。


	2. 2

2

Jason说话算话，把Tim带到图书馆门口之后转身就走。Tim站在原地，看着Jason的背影撇了撇嘴，然后转过身走向一楼大厅，在公告板上找到了图书馆平面图和无线网络密码。他跟着其他行色匆匆的学生，找了个人最少的楼层，在角落的座位里坐下，拿出笔记本电脑开始查阅自己的邮箱。

邮箱里的内容倒是十分齐全，除了课程表之外，还有图文并茂的新生指南——Tim随手点开一页，上面用惊悚的字体写着“不要靠近北大堂，否则后果自负”，他想也不想就关掉了这个文件——当然更少不了堪称详细的学校地形图，每一幢塔楼的布置、教室的位置都标示得清清楚楚，看来制作者也知道把一间中学放在一座古堡里就像把方形蛋糕放在圆形模子里，实在不够恰当。

而且地形图和实际状况完全是两码事。Tim看了一会儿就放弃了，在另一个窗口打开学校论坛，上面的内容并不多，一半以上的留言都是新生在抱怨，即使有了“保姆”，他们也很难一口气把学校里的所有通路记清楚。“这里简直像是霍格沃茨，”一个学生写道，在10分钟前发布的一张帖子里，这行字后面还加上了好几个表示愤怒的表情符号，“你哪怕下错一个楼梯就有可能要绕上半天圈子。还有那些一看就会闹鬼的尖塔！”

回复者纷纷表示同意。Tim差一点儿也想去留言，还好他管住了自己的手。

以后有机会可以做个3D电子地图，能根据需要标示出路线的那一种。Tim边看边想。弄成付费下载的话一定有很多新生愿意花这个钱。

Tim把思绪暂时从校内论坛上收了回来，转而研究起自己的课表。午餐时间就快到了，下午有历史和英国文学导读，在同一幢教学楼的不同教室。他把教室和教师的名字默念了几遍，确保自己不会弄错，才又一次打开校内地图，查找餐厅的位置。

这可比教室的位置重要多了。

事实证明Tim强大的搜索能力在哥谭学院的内设面前也只能败下阵来。他长长地叹了口气，收起电脑，走去找图书管理员。

“抱歉，能告诉我餐厅该怎么走吗？”

图书管理员看上去也是学生，座位上没有铭牌。Tim和他说话的时候他几乎把整个头都埋在书里，过了好一阵子才抬起头。

“餐厅？”他用狐疑的目光看着Tim，“你是新生？”

Tim点点头。

“你的保姆呢？”

Tim犹豫着该直接回答“他把我带到这里之后就走了”还是稍微迂回一点说“他似乎很忙”，但对方没有给他开口的机会。

“他溜走了，对吧？”图书管理员凑近Tim，伸出一根手指对身边的空气指指点点，仿佛那个不称职的保姆就站在那里似的，“我就知道每个学期都会有几个这样的家伙。不过你不用担心，学校有专门针对这种行为的规定。”

“规定？”

“没错。校规第27条第2款，新生可以对没有尽到引导责任的‘保姆’进行书面投诉，如果查证情况属实，对方就会被罚一天的禁闭和三个小时的校内服务。”他边说边拿出一张表格塞在Tim手里，“填这张表，写上你的名字和投诉事由，学生会最迟一个星期就会向你反馈投诉结果。顺便说一句，我叫Harper，是学生会行政事务部的副部长。”

“真巧你和我的一个朋友重名。”Tim说。他从对方的话里至少总结出两件事：一，这家伙还是没告诉他餐厅该怎么走；二，这个学校的学生会一定很不受人欢迎。

“你不打算投诉吗？”Harper还盯着Tim手里的表格。

“呃，可能是有点误会，”Tim没打算投诉Jason，就算一开始他想过，但Harper的反应也让他打消了这个念头，“事实上我正在等我的……保姆，我只是随便问问，我不知道关于投诉的规定。如果知道，我就不会问了。我会给他打个电话，再等他一会。”

Harper满是雀斑的脸上立刻露出一个嫌弃的表情：“那你应该好好读读校规，还有新生守则。”他从Tim手里拿回，或者说是抢回了投诉申请表，又把头埋进了书堆里。

就好像他不用吃饭，而且活在中世纪似的。美国历史才多久？Tim一边腹诽一边祈祷自己班上不要出现这种人。相比之下，Jason虽然把他扔在图书馆里不管，但至少正常多了。

哦对了，他确实应该联系一下Jason。他没有投诉，但这不表示他对Jason一点意见也没有。

当然，Jason没把手机号留给Tim。而Tim想了想，要拿到Jason的手机号似乎也不是很难。

他走回刚才的位置坐下，打开电脑连接学校的网络。

 

手机响起时，Jason刚打算去餐厅。屏幕上显示是一个陌生号码，但他还是接了起来。

“Jason？”

“你是谁？”

“Tim，Tim Drake。”

好像他们要隔着电话做自我介绍似的。Jason啧了一声之后才想起来：

“你怎么有我的手机号码？”

“感谢那个把所有学生的档案都录入数据库的人，感谢学校数据库老掉牙的防火墙。”Tim显得很愉快，但还是把声音压低了些，“我差点就投诉你了你知道吗？”

“因为什么？”Jason的语气显得比Tim还愉快。

“因为你把我扔在这里一个人溜走了。那个学生会的人是怎么说的来着，校规第27条第2款？”Tim一只手拿着手机，另一只手操作电脑滚动屏幕，在新生守则文件里浏览校规的条目。

Jason轻笑了两声，听起来一点也不怕Tim投诉他：“你有黑进学校数据库的脑子，却找不到去餐厅的路？”

“所以我才要发自内心地请求你帮我一个忙，”Tim停顿了一下，准备放个杀手锏，“Jason Todd-Wayne先生。”

电话那头瞬间沉默了。Tim也学着Jason的样子不说话。

其实他可以挂电话的。Tim想。但他的性格实在太好猜。

过了一会儿Tim才听到一句气急败坏的“What the fuck”，为了确保自己不被马上到来的一大波脏话所攻击，他抢过了话头。

“既然连校长都叫你Todd先生，至少说明你不想被人知道是Bruce Wayne的养子，虽然我不知道你为什么想隐瞒——我知道你想问什么，没错，查你手机号的时候我‘不小心’看到了。谁让每个人的入学档案里填写的都是真实信息呢？再次感谢那个把所有学生的档案都录入数据库的人吧，虽然他的保密工作显然做得不怎么样。”

“你他妈能不能闭嘴。”Jason半是恼火半是无可奈何地说，Tim听见他又骂了句脏话，“你在哪里？”

“图书馆。现在我可以拜托Jason Todd-Wayne先生帮我一个忙了吗？”

就连Tim自己都觉得这句话是一种糟糕的幽默。他认识Jason才一天，接触的时间可能连一个小时也不到。如果Jason真如外表所见的是个混混，或者更糟糕的什么，他早就生气了。而那也在Tim的意料之中。

然而Jason最后只说了一句“呆在图书馆大门那里别动，我去接你”，随即挂断了电话。

Tim对着空气说了声谢谢，语气要多真诚有多真诚。

 

挂上电话之后Jason马上又打了一个。

“Alfred。”他省略了问候和事件说明，“我需要连接一下B的主机。”

“当然可以，Young master Jason。”优雅的英国口音让他有种一切都在掌握中的安心感，“现在，还是等你放学之后？”

Jason这才意识到他在学校里上网很不方便，但他不想再等，好奇心和反击的欲望在他的胸口像风箱一样鼓动起来。“就现在。能帮我查一个人的资料吗？”

在得到Alfred肯定的答复之后，Jason把目前他了解的Tim的信息从头到尾说了一遍，比如他的名字，年龄，外貌，刚考进哥谭学院，拥有黑客技能，等等。其中大部分还是猜测，作为搜索条件而言，他能提供的实在太少了，但任何线索都逃不过蝙蝠洞里的主机，这一点他尚有自信。

Tim Drake应该被调查一番。不是每一个新生都能靠黑进学校数据库来找自己需要的东西的，而且他还从套在Jason名字前面的无数修饰语里准确地找出了最关键的那一个，以至于Jason不得不穿过整个中庭，就为了接他去餐厅吃午饭——类似的理由Jason随随便便就可以找到二十几个，就算要用上蝙蝠主机，也不是无理要求。


	3. 3

3

Jason眯起眼睛。他不止一次抱怨学校里无处不在的柱廊，不光让整个建筑物显得不伦不类——他刚读过建筑史，至少分得清哥特、巴洛克和古典主义——而且既遮挡视线又遮挡光线。像这样一个阳光猛烈的中午，他从柱廊走到图书馆前的小广场，眼睛简直要被晃瞎了。

眼睛刚适应了光线，他就看到了Tim。他站在图书馆门口的台阶上，做出个翘首以待的样子，校服穿得一丝不苟，只差没在额头上写“新人”二字了。Jason一边走过去一边暗下决心，如果那家伙像个傻瓜一样跳起来招手，即使会被投诉他也要立刻转头就走。

Tim当然没有这么做。他早就看到Jason了，但直到对方走到自己3米范围之内才迎上前去。

“谢谢你。”他把刚才电话里没说完的最后一句话补全，语气诚恳，尽管听在Jason耳朵里完全不是那么一回事。

Jason直视着Tim的脸，对方站在两级台阶上，刚好与他的视线持平。他看着Tim表情诚恳的脸，准备好的冷嘲热讽就有点说不出口。

这时他的手机恰到好处地响了起来。Jason像是被吓了一跳一样从裤子口袋里摸出手机，感谢图书馆的无线网络覆盖，感谢Alfred，他就算不在场也能救场。在被调查的对象面前打开调查报告有点奇怪，但反正对方看不到，Jason还是迫不及待地打开邮件，直到全部资料下载到手机之后才放下心来。

“不是要去餐厅吗？”他反问了Tim一句。Tim看看他的手机又看看他，耸了耸肩。

“走吧。”Jason转身迈开步子。Tim直接跳下台阶，就像早上从校长室出来时那样，小跑两步追上他。

“我不是故意的。”Tim说。这句是真心话，起码有一部分是。当时那个学生会的副部长的确在盯着他，但即使如此，以Tim平时的性格也能想出很多应对之策，可他就是一不做二不休地黑进了学校数据库，这毫无理由。当然，从另一个角度讲，也可以认为他是在没话找话说。在图书馆门口站了那么久，看着一对一对尴尬着一声不吭的组合从他面前走过，Tim就暗自下决心不要成为他们之中的一员。

“算了。”Jason有一搭没一搭地回答，他的注意力全在自己的手机上，简直是迫不及待地想打开看，“谁知道还有那么条见鬼的校规。”

“而且我从来没有想过投诉你。”Tim补充。

“就算你真的投诉了我也不怕。”Jason的嘴角勾起一个微妙的弧度，“学生会？一帮装腔作势的家伙。”

Tim点点头。他关于学生会的猜测是正确的。

“那我就放心了。”Tim说，把到了嘴边的“Jason Todd-Wayne”又咽了回去。这种时候最重要的就是不能嘴欠——这很奇怪，以往他明明连嘴欠的欲望都不会有。

也许哥谭学院真如传说中一般有奇怪的诅咒，莫名其妙地把两个毫不相关的人凑在一起，就像走在路上被迎面砸中一个派，既惊喜又尴尬。

 

餐厅和学校里其他地方差不多。Tim看着它修道院一样的顶棚忍不住咂舌，Jason倒是一副司空见惯的模样。

供学生使用的餐桌和椅子不多，但他们还是很快找到了位置。毕竟来吃饭的学生也不是很多。公告栏上用记号笔潦草地写着当天的菜色，不过几乎没有人去看。Tim跟在Jason身后，和其他学生一起排成一条稀稀拉拉的队伍。

吃饭的时候他们依然坐在一起，Tim看着Jason盘子里小山一样的高热量食物，Jason看着Tim盘子里的蔬菜和谷物，彼此交换了一个嫌弃的眼神，连内心活动都异口同声。

“食草宅男。”

“三高隐患。”

说归说，Jason吃起东西来还是很斯文的，至少比他隔壁那个一边吃着华夫饼一边看着书、掉得满身渣子也浑然不觉的姑娘强得多了。尽管是无心之失，Tim还是忍不住猜测这应该是在Wayne家养成的餐桌礼仪。Jason身上还有很多像这样的小矛盾：他热爱迟到，不系领带，衣衫不整，态度冷淡，一副混混样；却在日常对话里使用书面形容词，吃饭吃得彬彬有礼。

他身上一定有更多的秘密。

“我下午有历史和英国文学导读。”Tim吃下最后一口沙拉，顺口报出了教室地点，“等会儿也靠你了。”

“那和我有他妈什么关系？”Jason问。

“因为我答应你不把你是Bruce Wayne养子的事说出去。”Tim淡定地说。

“你以为这么威胁我就怕你了？”Jason鄙夷地用余光瞟了Tim一眼。

“当然不是。”Tim没打算把他在学生档案里看到的所有内容都说出来，像是Jason逃课、在学校外和混混打架、对同学恶形恶状，等等。然而这些都是表象，Tim能够透过这些看到点别的东西。“这不是威胁，而是因为我相信你。”

“你压根不像看起来那么混帐。”Tim认真地说，“你很有责任感，这是无法伪装的。我只是想让我们相处得好一点。”

Jason愣了一下。他不是没听过别人对他这么说，但发自内心这么想的人就寥寥无几。面前的这个小宅男刚刚见他第一面，不知哪里来的这么笃定。

“那就快吃。”Jason说，“教历史的Macphersen教授每堂课都要点名。”

 

下午的课Jason果然上得心不在焉。教授只泛泛说了两句就开始播放一首不知所云的古典乐，Jason甚至没听清楚曲名。他找了个角落坐着，趁人不注意时偷偷用手机读起Alfred发给他的邮件。

由于查阅等级不高，Alfred给他发来的内容也不是很多。照片、出生日期这类东西Jason毫不关心，而他的兴趣爱好——电脑、数学、主机游戏等等，Jason也能猜出个大概。除此之外，占据篇幅较多的是他的家庭背景。或许是描述过于简略的缘故，反倒让Jason忍不住去想象Tim过去十几年里生活的细节。比如他是如何在条件优渥的宅院里长大，像其他有钱人家的孩子一样过着衣来伸手饭来张口（好吧，这也许有些夸张，但从没经历过这些的Jason认为自己有资格对那些少爷有点偏见）的日子；又如他又是如何在家里的公司破产之后被迫放弃自己拥有过的一切，和他的家人搬到一个狭窄的小公寓里住。如果没有申请到Wayne基金奖学金，他可能连哥谭学院也读不起——不过，Batman的数据库似乎也没有及时更新，起码资料里没有他现在的住址。

而且——Jason关闭资料页面，按下手机锁屏键，长时间低着头看屏幕，他还有点头疼——这些根本无法说明Tim Drake为何会成为这样一个人。倒不是说所有经历过家庭变故的人都要把自己搞成一副惨兮兮的模样，但站在Jason面前的Tim无疑与“破产少爷”的形象差的太远。

他看上去温和，彬彬有礼，懂得如何开些无伤大雅的玩笑，还带一点书呆子式的可爱。如果他没有一上来就黑进学校数据库还找到了“威胁”Jason的筹码，他给Jason留下的第一印象并不差劲。凭他的脑子，想要混成个校园名人也不会太难。

但从另一个角度说，Jason的计划失败了。他之所以会去调查Tim，无非是想知道些对方的情况，使得他自己不再单方面暴露秘密而已——事实上，直到现在他才意识到打从一开始这就是个失败的计划，一个普通青少年的经历再怎么跌宕起伏，也不可能有什么惊天秘密。

Jason把手机放在课桌上，头撑在手臂上躺下。刚上课时就开始放的那首鸟曲直到现在还没放完。放眼望去，下面早就睡倒了一片，偶有几个没躺下的也没在干正事，不是看闲书就是发短信。

听这种古典乐还不如听Bruce在音乐会后的评价。这样的环境实在让人没法动脑子。Jason只坚持了5分钟，眼皮就开始打架，然后理直气壮地睡着了，定音鼓敲得最响的那几下他都没醒。

睡得正香时有人摇他，他闭着眼睛刚要发火，睁眼之后面前却是个战战兢兢的眼镜男。四周一看，人已经走得干干净净。他睡了大半堂课，神清气爽。

鉴于这只是开学第二天，还真是够可以的。Jason在心里嘀咕，犹豫着是再去餐厅吃个饭还是买个披萨直接回自己住的地方。想了三秒，披萨就战胜了华夫饼。他跟在一波返回宿舍的人潮里往外走，直到学校大门。

就在这时，他看到Tim走在前面不远处，步履轻快，背着他的双肩包。

完全没有犹豫，Jason就决定填补一下资料上的空白。他稍稍拉开了和Tim的距离，跟了上去。

一个训练有素的罗宾要跟踪一个普通的高中生，总是件轻而易举的事。

Tim完全没有意识到Jason在跟着他。他徒步穿过几条大街，到达两个街区交界地带的一幢三层楼房。它看上去有些年头了，门窗都是木制的，外墙脏兮兮。四周都是差不多的低矮楼房，最高也不超过四层。一层临街的地方开着不少嘈杂的小店，杂货铺、面包店一类，西班牙、意大利、印度口音的英语此起彼伏。

Jason藏在一条小巷口的冰激凌车后面，目送Tim走进房子。又过了两三分钟，阁楼的灯就亮了起来。Tim打开窗子，站在窗口处捧着一杯咖啡，像是站在黄金海岸的沙滩上一样。

还挺惬意的。不知是不是受了影响，Jason还鬼使神差地买了个冰激凌。他边吃边盯着Tim的阁楼，想来也是和外表一样的狭窄破旧，一张可能实在没地方放的吊床挂在窗台下，里面有些用泡沫纸包着的东西，从远处看不清楚。

毫无疑问Tim就住在这里。从地段来说无可挑剔，每天走路上学顶多花个20分钟，但从安全考虑，就完全不是那么一回事。这里虽然不像犯罪巷一带那样从里烂到外，鱼龙混杂也是少不了的，Jason甚至还看到几个被他送进过哥谭警局的家伙。Tim为什么会住在这里？是实在穷得不像样子，还是盲目自信到觉得自己能在这样的地方混得开？无论哪一种都令人费解。

他明明是想找找Tim的秘密，却反而更加疑惑了。

 

不管怎样，Jason还是记住了这个地方。从他接触到的Tim Drake来推测对方的性格，那应该是个得寸进尺的家伙——自从黑客事件、图书馆和第一次午餐之后，Jason就不得不面对一个随时向他提出要求的定时炸弹；然而Tim有足够聪明，他对Jason的要求合情合理又不会让他厌烦，偶尔还会替他做些事情；与此同时，他是真的守口如瓶，好像他从来没黑过学校数据库、看过Jason的资料一样。

Tim像是要故意把自己淹没在人群中。然而Jason比别人了解他更多——从某种意义上说，他也算是握住了Tim的秘密。只不过他没有公诸于众，甚至没有告诉Tim，只是偶尔夜巡时会刻意经过这个阁楼，看一眼窗子上投射出的剪影。

只是看看他有没有不小心被街上那些混球误伤罢了。Jason想。一想到开学时自己差点被投诉，就觉得相当委屈——整个学校都找不出比他更负责任的保姆，连放学之后都照顾到了。


	4. 4

4  
面具的右眼部分已经被他自己的血和别的一些脏东西糊住了一大半，右侧头部被撞到的地方肿了起来，一跳一跳地疼，刚好和他的心跳频率一致。而这差不多是Jason身上最轻的一处伤——最有可能致命的伤在侧腹，尽管制服进行了加固，但被带着爆破效果的回旋镖击中仍然吃不消。他的肋骨就算没断，肯定也裂了一两根，每呼吸一次身体里就是一阵钻心的疼痛。  
更糟糕的是，害他受伤的家伙还在后面紧追不舍。  
这是Jason今晚的任务之一：拖住回旋镖队长，以便让蝙蝠侠能够心无旁骛地调查一宗牵涉到好几个犯罪组织和超级罪犯的案件。一开始进行得很顺利，毕竟不论用哪个标准评价，回旋镖队长都不是那种战斗力特别强的对手，也正是这个想法让他在随后的街巷追逐战中轻敌，并且很不幸地立刻吃到了教训。  
Jason抬起手臂用力射出钩索。离这里最近的安全屋在两个街区之外，即使他能坚持到那里，也很难保证甩开敌人，如果被发现藏身之处无疑更糟。他一边拖着受伤的身躯前进，一边放任许多个念头同时出现在自己的脑海中，它们会有意识地互相争斗，最后胜出的那一个就是他做出的决定。  
他向身后甩出四个罗宾飞镖，从声音判断，只有一个击中，其他三个估计也无法回收了。敌人的脚步慢了些，他凭借这段宝贵的时间在一个烟囱后隐藏了自己的身形，又从房子另一边溜走，至少让自己离开了敌人的视野范围。这花费了他更多的体力，让接下来的路变得更加艰难。他脑海中有个声音一直在提醒他应该联系蝙蝠侠或者Alfred，理性告诉他确该如此，可不知怎地，他一直咬紧牙关，就是不愿意按下那个联络键。  
他选择了继续一个人应付一切，然而此时此刻就像上帝也在和他作对。老街区年久失修的管道和屋顶犹如陷阱，他一脚踩空，向下跌了几乎半层楼，掉在一间小阁楼的窗台下，一张莫名其妙的吊床上。  
幸运和不幸就像吊床的绳网一样交错，同时接住了他。  
不幸的是，他耳朵里的警报器已经蜂鸣不止，敌人正迅速接近，随时可能发现他。  
幸运的是，这间阁楼他刚巧认识，他不止一次经过这里，每次都能从窗子里看到一个叫Tim Drake的小鬼。  
形势所迫，Jason来不及想太多，纵身一跃，从打开的窗子翻进了房间。

屋里亮着灯，但没有人，浴室的方向传出水声。Jason一个没注意跌在了一堆硬皮书上，痛得浑身几乎散架——即使身受重伤，Jason还是忍不住大骂，谁他妈会把书直接堆在窗子旁边？  
Jason靠着书堆坐在地板上，咬着牙深呼吸，右侧肋骨附近痛得都有点麻木了，不知是好是坏。他应该有些急救物品，但都丢在了跑路的半途中。自从他当上罗宾以来还没这么狼狈过，偏偏又给Tim Drake碰上了，还是他自己撞进来的。  
浴室的水声很快停了，门吱嘎一声，只穿着一条短裤、用毛巾擦着头发的Tim Drake走出来，与坐在地上的罗宾（aka Jason Todd）不偏不倚地打了个照面。  
Tim的表情像是被Mr.Freeze的冷冻枪打中了一样。Jason在面具背后眯起眼睛，他从进屋开始就一直准备着，Tim脸上的表情像是个开关，让他蓄谋已久的肌肉舒展开，迅雷不及掩耳地扑上去，把Tim压在地板上，用力捂住他的嘴。  
这小屋实在乱得不像话，Jason按倒Tim的时候还得注意别让他的头撞上椅子脚。  
Jason一只手按着Tim的手腕，大腿紧紧压住Tim的腿，泥土、沙粒，也许还有血，在罗宾制服和Tim光裸的腿间挤压摩擦着。水汽和沐浴露的味道混合在一起蒸发出来，在Jason的眼罩上凝成一片淡淡的白雾。  
不用想也知道目前是怎样一副光景。浑身狼狈的可疑分子深更半夜闯进好市民家中，一言不发就实施攻击，还固定在一个十分暧昧的姿势上，让可疑分子瞬间升级成为恶棍罪犯。  
只看最后这一段，已经够得上蝙蝠侠和罗宾的打击对象了。但扮演恶棍罪犯的也是他自己。  
“我是罗宾。”Jason学着蝙蝠侠的腔调压低声音说，为了确保Tim听得清楚还重复了一次，“我不会伤害你，但你必须保证不会大叫或者干出其他惹人注意的事儿，明白吗？”  
呆滞了很长时间的Tim像是终于回过神来，睁大眼睛，在他的手下用力点着头。Jason盯了他几秒钟，放开了对他的钳制，自己也支撑不住，倒在一边。受过伤的地方变本加厉地痛起来。  
“你受伤了？”Tim手脚并用地爬到Jason身边，惊魂未定，但语调轻柔，“我……我这里有医药箱，但是……”  
“都是小伤。”Jason说，“先扶我一把，我不能一直躺着。”Tim连忙撑起他的肩膀，让他靠墙坐起来，又去床上拿了两个软垫，给他靠在身后。  
“你想喝水吗？”Tim问，他上下打量着面前的罗宾，不无担心地看着他头上的肿包，“还是给你叫辆救护车？”他在狭窄的空间里转了个身，就着跪坐在地板上的姿势从桌上拿起笔记本电脑：“抱歉我没处理过这样的状况，现在去搜索急救常识还来得及吗？”  
Tim鼓捣了一阵电脑，在一片混乱的房间里挖了个小药箱出来，笨手笨脚地举起纱布贴近Jason的额头。然而罗宾的警惕性比想象中高得多，反应速度更快，Tim连他的面具边都还没碰到，就被抓住手腕放到一边。  
“这些伤你处理不了。”Jason说，“有个混蛋在追我，我只在这里躲一阵，一会儿就走。”  
Tim点点头，眨了眨眼睛，随即起身关了灯。  
“这样应该会更安全一点。”  
今晚难得天气不错，关了灯之后，月光顺着窗子照进来，小小的屋子里光影效果像一张现代派抽象画。  
“你真的觉得我不是坏人？”Jason问。Tim抱着膝盖坐在他面前，目光一直在他身上，却又不去看他的脸。  
“我知道罗宾，还知道他是蝙蝠侠的助手。”Tim局促地笑了一下，刚好被Jason看见，“这样说或者会很奇怪，但是，我确实是罗宾的粉丝。”  
“不是蝙蝠侠的粉丝？”  
“当然也是了，我最先喜欢的就是蝙蝠侠。”Tim脱口而出，然后才想到罗宾本人就在他面前，“我的意思是说，罗宾是蝙蝠侠的助手，但蝙蝠侠也不能没有罗宾。他们是密不可分的。”  
Jason笑了笑：“你是个蝙蝠侠研究专家？”  
“我很想当，可惜不是。以前我还曾经想要调查蝙蝠侠的真实身份，不过GCPD里只有他的档案而没有他的资料。那时候我就知道传言是真的，蝙蝠侠是个义警，和警察没有关系。”  
“你看过GCPD的档案？”跟着蝙蝠侠久了，Jason也能立刻从一句话中找出最关键的部分。他注意到了房间角落里的几个电脑机箱和三个并在一起的显示器，像是个小型的主机。  
Tim缩缩脖子：“我不想对你撒谎，但是也不想被你抓起来。”  
“至少我现在这副样子没法把你抓起来。”  
“好吧，”Tim吐了口气，“我是黑进过GCPD，不过那是很久以前的事了，而且就只是因为蝙蝠侠。现在的主机是写点小程序赚钱用的，我不是黑客。”  
撒谎。Jason的内心翻滚着无数条评语。那个黑进学校数据库的人又是谁？  
“还好你没有成功。”Jason说，“否则蝙蝠侠早就来找你了。”  
“但是，你也知道，人都是有好奇心的。”Tim的手指点着脚尖前的地板，“好比你就坐在我面前，只要摘掉面具就能知道你是谁。我真的要集中全部注意力才能管住自己的手。”  
“你应该知道即使我现在这副样子，你也没法得手吧？”  
“当然，所以我就是说说而已——你真的不要喝点水吗？”  
“你对谁都这样自来熟吗？”Jason问。Tim的警惕心未免太弱，“如果是个恶棍撞进来，你百分之百会没命。”  
“也不是。不管你信不信，我能分辨出谁是好人谁是坏人。而且，”Tim低了低头，耳朵尖染上了一点粉红色，“不知道为什么，我总觉得你特别熟悉，和你说话不像和陌生人说话……不过也许是我的错觉吧，毕竟我从9岁起就喜欢罗宾了。”  
“喜欢？”  
“是崇拜的意思……”Tim突然意识到罗宾在调侃他，“或许你不觉得，但你真的是很多小孩子的偶像。”  
“也别太羡慕了。”Jason说。他想到了自己。

Jason和Tim有一搭没一搭地聊着，幸运的是，他的肋骨好像不像刚才那么疼了。他打开搜索雷达和通讯设备，回旋镖队长早已不见踪影，而蝙蝠侠也没有消息。  
他在这里待的时间不算长，但也确实该走了。在检查设备的这一小会儿工夫里，Tim依然安静地坐在他面前，像是在等待他做决定。  
“追我的人已经走了，我也必须去找蝙蝠侠。”Jason边说边起身，一股奇异的罪恶感在他的内心滋长，像涨潮时逐渐漫过沙滩的海水。他走到窗边，警戒地向四周看了看，一只脚跨过书堆踩上窗檐。  
Tim跟着他站起来。“再见，”他点点头，“我是说，注意安全。”  
Jason掏出一个罗宾飞镖放在窗台上。“留个纪念，但你得帮我保密。”  
“没问题。”Tim几乎是冲到窗边，“我不会把你来过这里的事情说出去的。”  
“错错错。罗宾来了你家，这压根不是秘密。”Jason的身体本来已经探出了窗外，听到Tim的话又转身回来。他突然凑近Tim的脸，近到只要发出“o”或者“u”的音节，两个人的嘴唇就会碰到一起，“你喜欢罗宾，喜欢我，这才是秘密。”  
他满意地看着Tim整个人呆在原地，脸越来越红。然后迅速翻出了窗子。  
Tim蓦然惊醒，从窗子探出身体左看右看，罗宾早已消失在夜色里。  
幸运的是，他手里还握着罗宾飞镖。它干净，崭新，在月光下泛着锋利的光泽。

直到第二天早上起床，Tim还是觉得飘飘忽忽，如在梦中。  
和兴奋的心情刚好相反，Tim这一夜睡得很好，当然可能和他又洗了次澡、做了些计划之外的运动（收拾房间）有关。另一方面，罗宾夜袭这件事带给他的冲击实在太大，导致他整整一晚上忘了开电脑，答应今天交差的程序还没有最终检查完成。  
有得必有失嘛，不是每个人都会遇到偶像突然撞进家门这种好事的。他一边刷牙一边开机一边安慰自己。算算时间，主机跑完整个程序大概要两个半小时，加上最终的修改和调整，怎样也要花一个上午，而交了这个小东西拿到钱之后他就可以再升级一下新硬件，很划算的买卖。  
抬头看看课程表，很幸运，上午是一节无关紧要的选修课。于是Tim想也没想就把自己扔进了程序里。  
罗宾飞镖就在桌子上，在他手边，看上去还是有点危险。Tim眼睛看着显示器上滚过的一行行代码，心里想着要给它找个套子，透明的或者皮质的都可以，这样他就能随身带着它了。


	5. 5

5

下午两点半，Jason胳膊下夹着一本书一本笔记晃进图书馆。其实他不是真的有作业要写，80%的原因是上一周，自从他被Tim发现是Bruce Wayne的养子而他叮嘱Tim“帮他保密”之后，Tim就拉了一张长长的时间表，并且要求Jason每周三次陪他泡图书馆。

“好歹你也是我的保姆，我怎么忍心看你被留级呢？”Tim边翻Jason的档案边说。

怎么看都是随意黑进学校数据库的人更应该被处分才对。Jason如此想着，在图书馆里左右观瞧，一只脚刚踏上台阶，Tim的消息就来了。

“三楼最左边，靠窗的位置。”

简直有个间谍卫星跟着他一样。Jason慢悠悠地晃到短信里说的位置，Tim正对着他的笔记本电脑敲敲打打，面前的桌子上摞着一大堆书。Jason掂掂自己胳膊下夹着的课本和笔记，堪比咸菜，不禁慨叹geek的脑子就是不同，开学两个礼拜就能把自己忙得像明天就要毕业考试一样。

“还挺准时的。”Tim抬起一只手和Jason打招呼，另一只手还敲着键盘，“你明天是不是要交论文？”

“就说说你到底黑了我多少东西吧。”Jason啪的一声把课本和笔记扔在桌子上，惹得周围一阵侧目，“古典音乐鉴赏这种课居然要交论文，是觉得我们太闲了还是怎样。”

“要是能确保出勤率，你根本就不用选古典音乐鉴赏。”Tim幸灾乐祸地说，然后一本接一本地把大部头的音乐论著往他面前推：《古典音乐史》《音乐大师及其名作》《莫扎特与他的作品》……中间还有不少他懒得看，最上面的一本叫做《音乐体验中的哲学思考》。

“有时候我真弄不清谁是谁的保姆了。”Jason说，“你用不着搞到这种地步吧？”

“不用谢。”Tim笑了笑，发自内心，但又显得有点狡猾。Jason已经看过好几次他这样笑了，算是有点免疫力：“你这样一天到晚往图书馆跑，忙什么呢？”

“蹭网。”Tim回答得理直气壮，“我要查资料顺便做点自己的事，全校只有这里既有免费冷气又方便上网。”

Jason一点也不想知道Tim“自己的事”是些什么，他当罗宾的那根神经可能会感点兴趣，但Jason Todd，完全不。

在Tim把面前那堆大部头音乐书都推给Jason之后，他自己手边只剩下了一本摊开的笔记，上面写着些绝对不是英语的字符。Jason不去理会那些音乐书，直接拿它们垫了下巴——很硬，枕着睡觉都不合格。他又把目光放在四周：Tim、Tim的电脑、Tim的笔记……笔记中间鼓起了一块，说是书签又有些厚，还露出一个皮质的边角来。

不会吧。Jason心道。可别是我以为的那个东西。

他眼疾手快地把它拿在手里，不用打开，［哔］他的墨菲定律，就是他以为的那个东西。

“快还回来。”今天第一次，Tim从电脑里抬起头。

Jason当然没听他的。他仔细端详手里的小东西，罗宾飞镖的手感他比谁都清楚，而Tim又用牛皮和金属铆钉给它做了个保护套，有点蒸朋味，看上去很是不赖。Jason没有打开它——真打开了一定更尴尬——而是在手里掂了两下。

“别人送的？”

他问了个狡猾的问题，不经意之间考验着Tim的诚实程度，顺带还有个好处：不管Tim怎么回答，他另一个身份的担忧都会得到解答。

可是Jason等了半天也没等到Tim的回答，定睛一看，小宅男（兼职黑客）的脸上难得有了一点红晕。

这反应代表什么，Jason绝不是毫无察觉，然而头脑里鬼使神差地，居然起了个添油加醋的念头。

“该不会是女朋友送的吧，或者是男朋友？”这么问怪是怪了点，但不能犯政治错误嘛，“平时看你一副geek样，在这方面居然还挺厉害的。就是这个礼物有点莫名其妙，看着不够浪漫。”

这个毫不负责的评价让Tim本来泛红的脸色立刻恢复了正常。他瞪了Jason一眼，反击道：

“Geek的浪漫你又不懂。”

这下轮到Jason吃瘪。Tim对他的问题干脆来了个不承认也不否认，这样一来——只有Jason知道送他罗宾飞镖的人正是自己——嘲讽的目标于是又回到了Jason身上。

想用言语试探，挖个坑给人跳，最后掉进坑里的人却是自己。应该生气，但坑也是他自己挖的。

Jason没来由地一阵不爽，就像他看到Tim因为罗宾飞镖而脸红一样。

“写论文写论文。”他把罗宾飞镖扔回给Tim，强迫自己去看那些催人入睡的音乐书。令他感到尤其丢脸的是，在往笔记上抄了一两页毫无意义的废话之后，他真的睡着了，还差点在图书馆的书上留下口水。等到他被叫醒，已经是四点三刻。

“醒了？我们吃饭去吧。”Tim淡定地说，“今天餐厅有芥末酱辣香肠热狗，一周一次那种。”

Jason还有点迷糊，他刚过坐了一个梦，梦见自己穿着全套蝙蝠侠装备，趴在桌子上一笔一画地写着古典音乐论文，还拼错了勃拉姆斯的名字。怎么想怎么诡异。

所以他还挺高兴被芥末酱辣香肠热狗叫醒的。

 

Tim是真的有点疲倦，最近他的“兼职”做得有点多，不可避免地要压缩掉睡眠时间。他给自己泡上今天不知第几杯咖啡，回想年轻（？！）时“给我足够的咖啡，我就能征服世界”的豪言壮语，确实是不知天高地厚。

这一切就像滚雪球：有了好设备才能接更好的活儿，接了更好的活儿才有钱换更好的设备。已经没有几个人知道Tim帮人写程序或者做测试只是为了赚点零花钱，其实他也不是那么喜欢写代码或当黑客。曾几何时他的理想还是接他爸爸的班、经营家里的公司一类，不过现在也就不用提了。

一边显示器上滚动着满屏代码，另一边还在远程帮助论坛上的一个朋友追踪偷他私人资料的黑客。目标终于落网之后他觉得自己的肩膀快要石化，咖啡也早就见了底。

正在这时，有人敲他的窗子。

“告诉我不是在做梦。”Tim就着椅子转过身，声音还有点没精打采。

“你是来问我有没有告诉别人你来过这里吗？”即使困得要命，Tim的脑子还是不肯休息，“如果是这样，我真的没告诉别人；不，也许我的思路不对，要是你不想有人知道你来过这里，那你就不应该出现在这里，所以……你是来干什么的？”

罗宾翻过窗台，这一次没被书绊倒。他来到Tim面前，Tim不得不仰视，上次他受伤躺在地上时还看不确切，现在一个活蹦乱跳的罗宾在Tim面前，比Tim高得不是一点半点。他从Tim手中拿走了咖啡杯。

“我……来看看，”罗宾颇为指责地说，“结果就看到你差点把自己搞到当机。”

“真惊讶你居然会用‘当机’这个词，”Tim不假思索地回应。罗宾的语气和措辞简直太方便他发表各种“Tim式”得评论和反讽，而罗宾似乎也不讨厌，否则——如果他真的讨厌，Tim早就被教训了。罗宾揍起超级恶棍都绰绰有余，打他一个简直不用利器。

“虽然不知道你为什么来，不过我还是很高兴。”Tim想拿回自己的咖啡杯，罗宾一抬手，他就到了Tim够不到的高度，而Tim实在懒得站起来。

——我总不能说是在学校里看你这几天脸色差到像晒了太阳的校长一样，所以才来的吧。罗宾aka Jason Todd心里早就准备好了一万句嘲讽的话。整整一周，Tim没找他也没给他发消息，Jason想也不用想就知道他八成又在废寝忘食。有过好几次经验，这回他连点名册都懒得查。Tim修改出勤率就像Jason揍坏蛋一样，熟门熟路，行云流水，是种艺术。

更何况Tim还帮他改过出勤率，所以他不能指责什么。

“睡眠小精灵来找我投诉了，”Jason开始一本正经地胡说八道，“它说有个叫Tim Drake的坏家伙欠了它很多债，又不敢去见它，它只能找罗宾帮忙对付这个坏蛋。”

Tim半闭着眼睛笑得前仰后合：“天哪，你真……浪漫。”中间那个停顿似乎是在选择嘲讽味道淡一点的词语。

Jason脸上一阵红一阵白，幸好有面具挡住。他不得不拿出自己最擅长的一招，师承蝙蝠侠，万试万灵。

“去睡觉。”他用暗沉嘶哑的声音说，像是他真的恼羞成怒一样，“不然我就砸了你的电脑。”

“我要怕死了。”Tim半真半假地回应，不过还是听话地放弃了继续喝咖啡，把主机转到休眠模式。他屁股刚离开椅子就往床上躺，好像“洗漱”这两个字压根没进过他的大脑数据库。

“我说没说过很高兴看到你来？”Tim把自己裹进被子，迷迷糊糊地说。

“我会再来的。”罗宾说。Tim露出一个满意的笑容。

还没等到罗宾离开，他就睡着了。

 

转天早上Tim醒来，神清气爽。虽然体力还没全补回来，但精力已经八九不离十。他看了看手机，这一周里Jason只给他留过一次言，内容倒还是关心他的。Tim想了想，发了条信息约Jason明天在图书馆见面。

见什么，不清楚。

昨晚罗宾似乎来过，Tim不敢100%确定，因为那时他困得都有点神智不清了。他打着呵欠坐到桌边开电脑，主机从休眠中醒来，运行正常。键盘边上是已经洗干净的咖啡杯。

好吧。Tim现在可以100%确定，罗宾来过。


	6. 6

6

还是图书馆，还是三楼最左边靠窗位。Jason不禁怀疑这地方是不是被Tim包下了。

连Tim都是老样子，埋头操作他的电脑，乍一看还以为自己陷入了时间循环。Jason越过电脑端详Tim 的脸，黑眼圈浅了不少，还行。

可惜Jason一直从同一个方向走过来，导致他永远看不到Tim的电脑屏幕。就好像现在，Tim看上去很专注，其实只是打开了一个geek冷笑话网站，今天更新的部分还一点都不好笑。

不过今天Jason是真的打算找Tim帮点忙，所以他没有对Tim的黑眼圈、电脑依赖症或者其他类似的东西加以批评，而且破天荒地带了自己的电脑。

两小时后Jason他们年级有个派对。他班上超过30%的女同学（投票匿名——Jason注）都希望他能去参加，但Jason还是抱着电脑跑到了图书馆。这挺怪的，他真没那么热爱学习。

“嗨。”Tim抬起头，看到Jason手里的电脑，“你突然开窍打算向我学习电脑技术了？”

这个笑话太冷，Jason压根没笑：“你白教我也不会学的。”没给Tim反击的机会，他补充道，“分组作业。有个傻X把所有人的工作成果搞成了一坨屎，我只剩两天时间来补救了。”

“你可以让搞砸的那个人自己想办法。”Tim不紧不慢地说。

“他要是有办法，当初就不会搞砸了。”Jason说。他低下头拉开椅子坐下，目光刚好和Tim撞上，看到小黑客露出一个意味深长的笑容。

“你笑什么？”

“还记得我们第一天见面时我说的吗？你其实很有责任感，装作不合群也没用。”Tim回答，“连做个作业都不例外。”

“你是不是把我们所有的对话都编号储存起来，想用的时候就调出一句？”Jason耸了耸肩，“就当成你在夸奖我。”他打开电脑，开机时间有点长。一份作业而已，他不是真的要求人，只是躲避罢了。

Tim把所有更新的冷笑话全部看完，还回复了几条，自觉回帖比原文好笑多了。他欣赏了一会儿自己的作品，抬头就看到Jason在抓耳挠腮。

Jason有个毛病，它一旦认真做某件事，或者思考什么问题，内心的想法就很容易表现在脸上。低头用纸笔时还不太明显，用上电脑就原形毕露。Tim很早就发现了，但实在找不到机会告诉他，一来二去干脆不去理会。

但看着Jason在他对面表演也不像一回事。Tim喝了口罐装咖啡，朝Jason的方向扬扬头：“有什么要我帮忙的吗？”

可能是太专注，Jason居然没听见。Tim只好又问了一遍，还敲了敲他面前的桌子。

Jason反映了一下，他不会说他正等着Tim这句话。还是同样的问题，作业而已，他自己不是不能解决，但他真的没那个耐心。况且Tim用“身份问题”作筹码威胁他来图书馆干坐着（大部分时候是在睡觉）也好多次了，帮他处理点电脑问题，理所应当。

“那你坐到这边来。”Tim指指自己身边的座位。Jason都没完全站起来，而是上半身倾在桌面上，几乎是滑过去的。这个姿势不太雅观，好在图书馆里几乎没人。

应该都被邀请去派对了吧。Jason忽然想到。Tim有没有被邀请？

如果自己邀请他呢？

Tim看Jason半天没反应，只能自己动手把他的电脑转了个方向。

“我来看看……”Tim边说边检查文件，“你们插入的东西太乱了，而且很多格式不兼容，非常容易出问题，甚至崩溃。还有这里，”他用鼠标在屏幕上画了个圈，“本来不用改写的，但也并不是什么大问题，只要一个小命令就可以修复源文件，然后整理……”

说实在的，Jason听到一半就烦了。他的头枕着手臂，手臂撑在桌上，Tim说什么他已经没在关心，眼睛和脑子里取而代之的是Tim细长的手指、眼花缭乱的自制小程序和让人吃惊的条理性。

之前他用过一个什么比喻来着？Tim用起电脑就像他揍坏蛋一样，熟门熟路，行云流水，是种艺术。

Tim只花了Jason预想中三分之一的时间，原本一塌糊涂的作业脱胎换骨，条理清晰，拿到Wayne Enterprise去给Lucius Fox审阅也不会被挑格式上的毛病。

“你简直天生适合做这一行。”Jason由衷地称赞。

“哪一行？”

“秘书、助理、经理，或者随便什么挥挥魔杖就能把一坨乱七八糟的东西变得有条有理的那种人，在大公司里上班，还得有个专属办公室。”

Tim被Jason的描述逗笑了：“还别说，我真的干过，虽然没有专属办公室。”

“什么时候？”

“我们家的公司破产之前。”Tim漫不经心地说，脸上还带着笑容，“有时候我会帮我爸爸做点类似的事，就像你说的那些，唯一的区别就是我不用拿工资。”

“这让你爸听起来像个混蛋。”

“别这么说。”虽然有点没礼貌，但Tim还是挺为Jason站在他这边说话而高兴的，“经营一个公司很不容易的。”

“大概是吧。”Jason说，“怪不得Bruce要把W.E交给别人经营，他自己只偶尔去露个脸。”不过最重要的原因是他要当蝙蝠侠——“而且，”他终于说到了被他们俩忽略了的那件事，“你知道今天有个派对吧？”

“当然知道。我班上就有几个人被他们的保姆邀请去参加了。”

“你不想去参加？”

“不想。”Tim回答得很直接，“而且你肯定也不想，不然怎么会跑到这里来。”

“Bingo。”Jason说，“我跑出来有很大一部分原因是不想参加party。”

“原来你不是真的要改作业，也不是真的来找我。”Tim皱起眉，一只手放在胸口作叹气状。Jason被他夸张的演技逗得前仰后合：“喂，我哪次来找你不是发自内心？”

Tim原本就没打算演太久，当个drama queen也是很累的。“你不喜欢派对？”

“如果你在Wayne庄园里参加过一个又一个的派对，你也会对派对免疫的。”Jason面露嫌恶，他极少在人前说起自己和Bruce Wayne之间的事，在学校里则是第一次，对象还是Tim，“不过换成你也许不一定，你看起来就像是特别擅长这类东西的那种人，毕竟你以前肯定也参加过不少无聊派对。”

“我们还住在原来的房子里的时候确实如此。那些派对也都大同小异。”Tim表示赞同，“但后来房子被抵押，我们搬到公寓里去住，就很少在搞那些了。”

Jason不确定自己该说“不错”还是“可惜”。一方面，他可以用自己在街头混惯了、受不了所谓上流社会的条条框框为理由，公然和Bruce对着干，但从小长在这种环境里的Tim没有任何借口，只能接受；而另一方面，那也是Tim熟悉的、此前十几年一直经历着的生活和回忆，他不能毫无顾忌地抛下它们。

Tim看了看 Jason欲言又止的表情，摇了摇头，顺手给他的防火墙升了个级。

“不用那么在意，我觉得破产也没什么大不了的。”Tim说，“我不是一定要买很贵的东西，住公寓还是别墅，我的房间也都差不多，而且，”Jason惊讶的表情让他有点开心，“至少现在我爸爸愿意和我谈话了，以前在寄宿学校的时候他几乎从不管我，现在则是生怕我学坏或者有什么奇怪的心理问题——不过我没告诉他我没在学校里住。”

Tim Drake比他想象中经历了更多。Jason想起最初Alfred发给他的资料，那几行字的描写如此干瘪，更衬得他面前的Tim Drake格外生动。

“所以……”Tim低声说，“你这算是知道我的秘密了吗？就像我知道你是Bruce Wayne的养子？”

他边说边把电脑重新推到Jason面前。Jason看着运行速度快了好几个等级的电脑，仿佛头脑也跟着加了速一样。

“不。”他立刻回答，目光流连在Tim的脸上。Tim嘴唇微张，眼睛也冒着点傻气，平时的Jason未必看得出，现在则无所遁形，“和那些无关，我也知道你不是真的在意。所以，我们只是在更好地了解彼此，而且……”

他直视Tim的眼睛，让他不能移开目光或转移话题。男孩的脸逐渐泛起红色，就和上次他提起罗宾飞镖时的红色一模一样。他本人甚至没意识到。不由自主的。

这次我可是100%真心实意。Jason在心里嫌弃以前的自己。

“我想我知道你为什么不去派对反倒约我来图书馆了。”Jason以一个Tim绝对反应不过来的速度凑近他的脸，近到只要发一个“o”或者“u”的音，嘴唇就会碰到一起。

“你喜欢我，这才是秘密。”

Tim手忙脚乱地向后退，撞翻一摞书，还差点把自己的电脑摔到地上。

他都不承认自己受到了惊吓。惊吓这个词太轻描淡写，表达不出他此刻翻江倒海一般的心理活动。

Jason还沉浸在恶作剧式告白的喜悦和得意之中。他没有注意到Tim那种像是被烫到了一样的表现，以及，就算他的行为确实惊世骇俗（特别还是在学校图书馆里），Tim的反应也有些过于激烈了。


	7. 7

7

Tim不知道他是怎么从图书馆出来并成功到家的。他几乎是落荒而逃，脑子里的各种想法像沸腾的水一样翻滚。自从进入哥谭学院、遇见Jason、不小心与罗宾有了交集……之后的一切事件似乎都联系到了一起。好不容易回到自己的阁楼，他几乎是迫不及待地冲到桌子前。

他甚至没有用电脑，只是用笔在纸上胡乱画出一些线条和图形，而这不过是他整理脑中混乱思绪的方法之一。他想得太快，微微发抖的手和笔尖跟不上那个速度，但只要写下最关键的几个部分就够了：Jason Todd、罗宾；罗宾、Jason Todd——

Jason Todd就是罗宾。从他已经得到的线索，只能推导出这一个结论。

但这并不是一个完美的结论，他还应该用足够的论据来证明——这对他来说或许也不太难，用他的头脑、电脑，再加上一些人际关系（黑客论坛上的那些）和手段，总有一天他会找齐他想要的东西，但是……

冷静一点，再冷静一点，Timothy Jackson Drake。Tim一遍又一遍地默念，用指甲刺着自己的手掌。他在纸上写下一连串数字，每一个数字都代表着一个问题，一旦遇到自己特别激动或者脑子不肯停转的状况，他总是用这种方法来让自己平静下来。

——你这是在做什么？

——你想要做什么？

——你想把你“一不小心”的发现闹到人尽皆知、一发不可收拾吗？

——还是维持现状，维持和Jason Todd aka Robin的关系？

——罗宾是你一直以来的偶像，而Jason Todd……很明显他也喜欢你。

——你很享受和Jason Todd一起的学校生活吗？

——一旦生活中没有Jason，没有罗宾，你会很失落，承认这一点没那么难。

——所以现在，你要做什么？

Tim一遍又一遍地梳理着这些问题，从头到尾，从尾到头。这些问题并没有所谓的正确答案，他甚至也不需要什么确切的答案，因为它们就在他的脑子里搅成一锅浓汤，他所做的不过是从带着漩涡的浓汤里还原出所有的原材料。

——得了吧。你不过是在装模作样。

正在Tim耗费大量精力、在脑海中理性分析的时候。一个细小的声音从他意识的最深处冒了出来，像是一整块平滑镜面上突然出现一道裂痕，越想要无视它就越明显。至于它为什么会出现，Tim抓不出什么头绪，索性就跟着它继续往前，尝试得出些新的结论。

——你是在装模作样。你敢说你在收到罗宾飞镖的时候就没有期待吗？

——你想成为那个保守秘密的人。不是为了罗宾，是为了你自己。

——当你知道罗宾和Jason是同一个人的时候，你的兴奋远远多过慌张。

——你再也不用因为他们两个而烦恼了。

这个声音像是麻醉剂，让Tim的头脑又逐渐混乱起来，只有“Jason Todd”和“罗宾”两个名词浮在意识的上层。它让Tim用理性给自己找出的很多种选择逐一消失，最终只剩下一种。

——你得维持现状，因为你想和他在一起。想想办法，Timothy Jackson Drake，别浪费了你的脑子。

 

“啪嗒。”

一声响动让Tim如梦初醒，他的笔从手里掉了出来。他有些难以相信自己居然得出了这样一个结论，但仔细回想起来，又水到渠成，无懈可击。Tim信任自己不会做出一个愚蠢的决定（此前没有，此后应该也不会），所以，毫无疑问这就是他目前最想要的。

接下来的事情就要简单多了。Tim把笔放到一边，把纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

首先——他在脑海中为自己列出了一个计划表——是保持现状，无论是Jason还是罗宾，都不能让他们发现身份暴露的问题。

他这样想是有道理的。毕竟罗宾第一次闯进他家的时候就说过，蝙蝠侠相当重视身份保密问题，他还没有蠢到与蝙蝠侠为敌。

不，蝙蝠侠怎么想还无关紧要。如果罗宾发现自己的身份暴露，就算Tim发誓保密，他也会考虑更严格的保密措施——或许是离开哥谭学院，或许是把Tim隔离起来，或许还有些他想不到的手段——而更加糟糕的状况，既然蝙蝠侠是个如此在意细节的人，他会不会把这件事看成罗宾的失误，继而对他产生猜疑？再继续下去……Tim已经不愿意再向坏方向思考了。

但愿这一切都是他的胡思乱想、危言耸听，然而墨菲定律总是难以避免。

Tim默默地在这一条上用力画了两个圈，以示重点。

其次，鉴于Tim不一定真的能管住自己的脑子和手，他需要建立一个秘密的数据库，把他调查到的、关于Jason和罗宾的内容全部锁在里面。

最后，他需要确认对方更多的想法，不论是Jason还是罗宾——这已经无关紧要了，反正他们是同一个人——否则，就算他做出一万条计划也无济于事。

事到如今Tim终于冷静下来，尽管还有不少东西在他脑袋里做着布朗运动，但他已经开始期待第二天到学校之后会发生什么事了——对了，为了他的长远目标，他需要再黑一次学校数据库，看看Jason这学期的课程表。


	8. 8

8

人与人之间的关系是个越来越贪婪的过程，不能见面的时候想方设法见面，能经常见面就想来点新鲜的。贪心不足，人类的通病。

一个如所有星期五下午一样的星期五下午，Jason逃了一节课溜进图书馆。想想几个月之前他还视这里如禁地，不到期末考试挂科边缘绝不踏进这里一步，如今也和图书管理员混成半熟脸了。

这也没办法，如非必要，Tim完全不想离开网络（大概是因为接了太多私活——Jason注），而他们至少要在学校露脸，不能把逃学当饭吃。

Jason已经在心里抱怨了一万次“为什么又是图书馆”，但他还是乖乖跑来给Tim抄他的历史课作业。这就是命。

“因为Macphersen教授每年布置的论文几乎一样。”Tim说。这件事学校里每个人都知道，只有Macphersen教授本人以为别人都不知道。

“但我不觉得你参考我的论文是个好主意。”Jason说。

“为什么不？全学校里还有比你更了解Wayne家族的人吗？”

好吧，这件事已经可以当作他们之间的笑话了。Jason语带嘲讽：“但我写的压根就不是Wayne家族。”

“那你写的什么？Cobblepot家族吗？”

“三选一，你已经错了两次。”

“所以我不喜欢光凭运气的选择题。”Tim耸耸肩，“Arkham家族也不错，正好我对哥潭初建时的历史很感兴趣。”

Tim打开Jason的论文，一目十行地翻阅着：“……从不同人物传记的叙述矛盾中分析Arkham家族与哥谭的关系？果然是文学青年的思维方式。”

“‘果然’？”

“我们第一次一起来图书馆的时候，你还了本《傲慢与偏见》。”Tim得意地说。他擅长推理，尤其擅长推理和Jason相关的事。

“50年后我的传记就交给你写了，小侦探。你一定比我记得还清楚。”Jason讽刺道，“现在想想你自己的论文？”

“你这篇都能得个A，说明Macphersen教授还是很喜欢‘旁门左道’的。”Tim咬着笔帽，拿笔下意识地在草稿纸上涂写，“建筑话题如何？其实我老早就想查查这个了……美国成立之初的建筑风格基本上是照搬欧洲的古典主义和折衷主义，但为什么Arkham家族把哥特式的尖塔盖遍了哥谭？”

花钱买高兴呗。Jason默默地回答。Tim看起来倒是很有自信的样子，Jason完全不怀疑他能把这篇论文写好。最近这段时间里，Tim不知怎的有点反常，但不是坏的那种，是好的那种。他会帮Jason想到许多连Jason自己都没想到的事情，而且大部分时候都站在Jason一边。

比如现在。

“我们这算是约会吗？”Jason吃着软糖问。图书馆里不许吃东西，但所有人都在偷吃。

“我觉得不算。”Tim从Jason手里拿了块糖，“人们一般把闲暇时间在一起做些休闲娱乐活动叫做约会，像我们这样，”他把糖放进嘴里，“顶多算个学习小组。”

“这么说起来，我还是你的保姆。”

“是啊，各种意义上。”Tim说，“校长看到我们这样会高兴死的，他搞的措施总算有成果了。”

“放心吧，锤子头（指Hammer校长——Jason注）是个老吸血鬼，学校的人都死光了他也不会死。重点是，”Jason挤挤眉毛，“那我们要不要来场真正的约会？”

Tim脸上浮现出一个有点古怪的表情，又转瞬即逝。

“好呀。”他轻快地回答。

 

当天晚上Tim做了个“哥谭市适合未成年人出入的娱乐场所”表格发给了Jason。Jason刚想嘲讽两句，发现邮件后面还有个附件，标题是“哥谭市内不允许未成年人进入（但可以蒙混过去）的娱乐场所”，后一个文件的大小是前一个的两倍。

算你狠。Jason的评论都被堵在了喉咙里，呛得他直咳嗽。

“看电影怎么样？”Jason回复，“明天有空吗？”

“有。”Tim回复得也很快，“你来决定片子。”

Jason确定Tim要么是强迫症，要么是选择困难症。他回了个简单的“好”，Tim没再说什么，就连Jason买好票齁告诉他时间地点的信息也没有回复。他猜想他又泡在那些小玩意里出不来了。不过Jason并不担心，Tim从没对他毁过约。

 

“你认真的吗？蜘蛛侠？”星期六当天，Tim如所有的geek（休闲版）一样，穿着T恤牛仔裤赴约，但此时他一脸的难以置信，内心里的笔在内心里的记录本上飞速地写下关于Jason的新记录，“在哥谭看超级英雄电影？”

归根结底，罗宾为什么会喜欢看超级英雄电影。

“你不是很喜欢超级英雄嘛。”Jason一副理所当然的表情，Tim有点想揍他，“之前你还说你喜欢罗宾。”

我只在罗宾面前说过喜欢罗宾。Tim忍无可忍地追问了一句：“我说过吗？”

Jason居然还没有反应过来。“你当然说过。总之快走吧，电影马上开始了。”

高中生情侣一起看电影时会做些什么？

总之肯定不是讨论超级英雄的日常生活。

好吧，Jason也有一部分责任。Tim问那些问题时他本可以不回答的。但他就是多了句嘴，之后便一发不可收拾。

“电影里超级英雄居然还能一边维护正义一边忙着谈恋爱，现实中就不一定了。”Tim嚼着爆米花说。

“你认真看了吗？这可是蜘蛛侠，每部电影里他都很倒霉。”

“真的很难想象蝙蝠侠或者罗宾有恋人，特别是蝙蝠侠。不过也不一定，他不当蝙蝠侠时的性格应该很不一样才对。”

不要猜了，你已经很接近正确答案，而且坐在你左边的就是罗宾本人。Jason有点咬牙切齿，每个切中要点的嘲讽都没法说出来。他有点纠结，没注意到Tim正在注视他的侧脸。

“不知道有没有人想给蝙蝠侠拍部电影，”Tim说，“新闻上都在猜测他的长相。还有罗宾，看上去像个中学生，有人猜他就在本地的中学上学。”

“在哥谭拍蝙蝠侠电影？”Jason大笑，“Batman is watching you！”

“这倒没错。”Tim点点头。

“而且，超级英雄的真实身份还是不要曝光比较好。”Jason指着银幕，蜘蛛侠正一脸痛苦地躲在远处偷看女友父亲的葬礼，“蝙蝠侠是绝对不会允许这种事发生的。”

这是事实。然而Tim并没有回应。Jason侧过头去看他，只看到一个若有所思的表情。

就不该聊什么超级英雄话题。Jason晃了晃脑袋，决定让约会回到正轨。

他的右手从扶手下面偷偷溜过去，握住了Tim正准备抓爆米花的左手。Tim的动作滞了一下，但马上反握住了他。

“还想谈超级英雄吗？”Jason把脸凑上去。黑暗里，借着银幕发出的光，他看到Tim在笑。

“也想也不想。”相当欠的答案。

于是Jason直接吻上去。这实在不是接吻的最佳时机，蜘蛛侠正被反派揍得命悬一线，正是电影的精彩之处。然而看别人大发神威怎么比得上亲吻自己的男朋友。Tim吻起来有点笨拙，像小鸟一样在Jason的嘴唇上啄来啄去。Jason只能伸手固定住他的头，用舌头告诫他不许乱动。

这个姿势让Jason的肋骨被卡在扶手上，还越来越疼。他在把它们卡断之前松开了Tim的嘴唇，但仍然保持着贴在对方耳边的动作。

“现在还想吗？”Jason坏笑着问。

气息不稳的Tim摇了摇头。Jason这才满意。

我已经吻到超级英雄了。Tim想。但他始终不知道这件事到底应该在什么时候结束，是Jason先发现还是他忍不住先说出来。

吻这种东西一旦开了头就停不下来，在电影即将结局直到片尾字幕放完的这段时间里，他们又吻了好几次，后排座位上传来几声窃笑，Jason回复对方一根中指。

看完电影之后他们在快餐店又消磨了一个多小时。Jason在Tim的一再坚持下终于点了蔬菜沙拉，皱着眉头一点点往下吞。Tim还落井下石，面露微笑，好像他一副苦瓜脸大嚼西兰花的样子能促进食欲似的。

Jason打从一开始就决定要送Tim回家。这听起来有点蠢，而且Tim不是小姑娘，理论上不用他送。这是他们第一次“正式”约会，几乎每本恋爱指南上都写着不要心急。

但话又说回来，想送男朋友回家怎么能算心急呢？

“我送你回去怎么样？”

“好。”Tim答得很干脆，但Jason注意到他的眼神飘了两下。和他在一起的时间长了，Jason知道他这种眼神，不是在计算别人就是在计算自己。

“来得及吗？我怕你还有别的事。”Tim善解人意地说。Jason 这才想起来看表，离夜巡出发时间还有两个半小时，送Tim回家之后勉强够回蝙蝠洞。

“当然没事，走吧。”Jason拍拍Tim的肩膀，送他回到那个他们都很熟悉的阁楼，Tim没有挽留他（这让Jason有点失望），说了句周一见就上楼去了。

3分钟后Jason收到Tim的信息。

“快回家，我不会在窗户那里和你演罗密欧与朱丽叶的。”

Jason对有Tim剪影的窗口比了个V字。

 

此后他们变本加厉地约会了好几次，行动范围遍及Tim列出的第一张清单，以及第二张补充清单上的一部分。后来更多的则是窝在Tim的阁楼里，玩玩游戏（Tim用私活赚的钱买了台PS4），吃着外卖看看电影。如果Tim很忙，他会放着音乐敲打键盘，Jason则坐在他的床上或地板上，翻翻简奥斯汀、狄更斯和马克吐温。

对了，还有一件事，和接吻一样，开了头就停不下来。

Jason还记得那是个周末下午，星期六还是星期日倒不是很清楚了。天气热得人一动也不想动，他们很没骨气地缩在屋子里，吹空调吃零食看电影。Tim的善解人意和浪漫细胞完全没体现在选电影上。一部SF接着一部SF不说，还真的全是循规蹈矩的片子——说实在的，Jason完全不想连看三部《星球大战》（不含前传），哪怕来部《银翼杀手》也好呢。

但不论如何，Jason都能看出Tim的紧张，他表面上当然还是一副任何事情都不为所动的宅样，只有Jason看得出他闪烁的眼神、总是不经意抚摸嘴唇的手指和偶尔刻意缓慢下来的动作，像是某种犹豫和期待的混合体。而Jason页承认，他之所以看得到这些，是因为他一有机会就观察Tim，习惯到停不下来。

他们这样已经有一段时间了。亲吻、眉来眼去、别有用心的触碰，好像在寻找“进展是不是太快了”和“去他的爱怎样就怎样吧”之间的平衡。

所以，绝地武士和反派激战正酣的时候，Jason正把Tim压在他的单人床上舔着他的耳朵。Tim扯着Jason的T恤，双手急切地抚摸他腰侧和背部的肌肉。谁也腾不出手去关掉电影，也许从此他们再也没法正视星球大战了，但管他的。

Jason把Tim剥得只剩一条内裤时才想起润滑剂和安全套的事，而他自己也将近全裸。他毫不怀疑为了这件事特地爬起来一趟回来之后一定性致全无。他把头埋在Tim双腿之间，牙齿咬住内裤边缘向下拉，还不时隔着内裤舔弄Tim的性器，直到它变得又湿又粘才整个含进嘴里。Tim满脸通红，手指抓着他的头发，还没等Jason完全施展自己的技术，就在他嘴里射了出来。

Jason把嘴里的精液吐在手上，作为润滑来说太少了，但他目前除了上自己的男朋友之外不想考虑任何事。他拉开Tim的双腿，对方还在微微喘息着，看到Jason的动作却甩来了一个嫌弃的表情。

这就太过了。Jason压上去给了Tim一个恶狠狠的吻，Tim闭起眼睛回应他，嘴唇分开的时候唾液牵出一条闪亮的线。Jason想要继续，Tim用手指压住他的嘴唇，从被子下面抽出润滑剂和安全套给他。

Jason简直要给Tim竖大拇指了。他接过来刚想打开，忽然看着有点眼熟。

“我从你包里找出来的。”Tim坦然地说。

有个聪明过头的男朋友就是这样。Jason想着，然后迅速地压倒了Tim。

 

又是一个平凡的星期五，Jason翘着脚躺在Tim床上。这张单人床经过他的整理，被弄乱，整理，被弄乱，周而复始数十次的过程，已经对它了如指掌。他从枕头下抽出一本杂志，《科学美国人》，再抽一本，《经济评论》，不死心地抽出第三本，《国家地理》，这本还可以，仔细一看，两个月前的。

有一眼没一眼地翻着过期杂志，Jason在等Tim接好PS4。今天姑且算是游戏日，之所以不是“游戏之夜”是因为Tim督促他在7点之前回家。

“7点半有个新软件的网络发布会直播，我和论坛上的朋友约好了一起看，绝对不能错过的，为此我还升级了自己的网络。”

“我也可以和你一起看嘛。”Jason虽然不反对Tim和他的geek小圈子打得火热，却不喜欢被排除在外。

“还是算了吧。”Tim大笑着说，“你看这种节目时的表现就像硬陪男朋友看足球赛的女中学生一样。”

“我有那么糟糕吗？”Jason语气夸张地反问。Tim连上PS4，打开《Little Big Planet》。Jason从床上骨碌到地板上，兴致勃勃地抓起手柄。

“还好，至少你没有每隔5分钟就问一次‘那是什么’。”Tim先把手柄放到一边，往大盘子里倒了好几包薯片和爆米花，像喂养宠物一样放在Jason面前的地板上。

“你总有理由。”Jason假装抱怨，“但听上去你就是像在赶我走。”

“说到这个，我还想问你呢。”Tim紧挨着Jason坐下，一只脚搭上Jason的小腿，“Wayne家难道是个出入自由、没有门禁的地方吗？”

“有是有，但……”

“所以好心的我只是提醒你按时回家而已。快感谢我。”

“那你听说过‘规则制定出来就是用来违反的’这句话吗？”

“我只听说过‘自作孽，不可活’这句。”

“啧，大不了我今天手下留情。”

Tim对Jason的自信心大摇其头，按下开始，两个人立刻投入到互放陷阱中去。

这样的生活简直理想得不真实。Jason想。上学、约会、夜巡、学生、义警。恰巧拥有一个时间表与他完美错开的男朋友的几率并不比蝙蝠侠露出笑容的几率高多少，但恰恰就发生在Jason身上。Alfred因为有这样一个监督他准时回家的朋友而对Tim评价甚高（至于是不是男朋友，他倒不是很介意），故而没有在其他方面更苛求。至于Bruce，在他被公司事务及各种公开活动缠上的同时，蝙蝠侠也被企鹅人缠住（连带罗宾也忙了很多），无暇他顾。

除了在某个特定方面不满之外——Jason还从来没在Tim那儿过夜。而任何一个有男女朋友的中学生都想在对方家里过夜，Jason当然不例外。

并不是说“一起睡”这件事本身有多重要，而是Jason总忍不住想像某个早晨他们一起醒来的情景。Tim的头发乱翘着，眼睛半闭半睁，第一反应永远是找咖啡。他则会用手指梳理Tim的头发，像拎小猫一样拎他去洗漱，给他泡咖啡。

会有这一天的。Jason一向对自己有信心。


	9. 9

9

期末。

大部分人都在担心考试和论文，这很正常。

不正常的是更多的人把精力投在了假期前的舞会上。

“舞会这东西难道不应该只在毕业前办一次吗？”Tim很疑惑。

一般来说，Jason会同意Tim的意见，但这次不一样。

这也正是哥谭高校吸引人的地方，看似寻常的地方充斥着不寻常。如果没点值得期待的东西，谁还能认真考试呢？

而且传说Bruce Wayne也要来参加，让本就火热的气氛更加升温。

“开学典礼你都缺席了，好歹期末舞会时去见见他吧。你还拿着他发的奖学金呢。”Jason叼着糖，神色轻松，丝毫不为考试发愁——和Tim在一起之后他几乎是被逼着年那些他吃之一步的科目。Bruce如果看到他连古典音乐鉴赏都能得A，一定会大跌眼镜。

“我不是讨厌舞会。”Tim辩解，“只是一想到准备工作就觉得头疼。起码你得有个舞伴吧。”

“这你可以放心，好歹我都参加过两次了。期末舞会没那么正规，只要把自己收拾整齐、准时到场就可以了。更何况，”Jason说，“你要舞伴还不简单，我不就站在这儿吗。”

Tim笑了。“我会去的，但不保证中途不溜走。”他做了个无奈的手势，“你知道的，这两天我忙着呢。”

Jason既搞不懂Tim为什么要让自己变得这么忙，以及他靠那些东西到底能赚多少钱。但那些不是重点。“我知道。”他凑上去揉Tim的头发，旁若无人，“我只是想在舞会上见到你，况且，”他稍稍压低声音，“你也知道，如果Bruce来了却没有看到我，我回去之后会被念叨死的。”

Bruce Wayne看到你和一个宅男泡在一起之后，你就不会被念了吗？Tim暗忖。不过Jason的话让他感觉像吃了一公斤樱桃软糖一样，故而他决定不唱这个反调。

“为了以防万一，我再问一句，”Tim忽然想到，“你所谓的‘收拾整齐’是指？”

“就是你想的那样，正装，还有类似的东西。传说锤子头一开始想让大家都打扮成他那副吸血鬼样，结果被全校抵制了。”

这个八卦再一次成功逗笑了Tim。

 

舞会在所有年级的所有考试全部结束后的第二天晚上举行。“以免某些人看到成绩单之后就一点心思也没有了。”有学生这么说，估计也是很多人的心声。

地点选在礼堂大厅。这地方一看就是由教堂改建的，高大、空旷，还有点阴森，绝对是校长会喜欢的品味。

不过今晚还是不一样。吊灯和壁灯让整个空间充溢着暖色光线，食物是全体学生投票决定的，平时奇形怪状、即使穿校服都要追求和别人不一样的学生们都乖乖穿起了正装——虽然只有一部分人是成功的，另一部分是灾难。Jason站在角落里，一个穿着茄子色套装、搭橙色领带和绿色配饰的男生大摇大摆地从他面前走过。这是他这辈子见过的唯一一个品味比谜语人还差劲的家伙。

Jason从不担心自己的衣着不合适，因为全Wayne上下一年四季各种场合的衣服都由Alfred全权负责。Bruce或许懂一些搭配，但他离了Alfred就完全打理不好自己。比起这个，Jason更想看Tim会穿成什么样，鉴于他坚持不让Jason去接他，这就让人很在意了。

换了好几个位置，有意无意地，Jason在闪避自己身上的视线。Bruce一定已经到了，只不过全场只有Jason能辨认出“Batman is watching you”式的视线。他稍微有点鸡皮疙瘩泛滥，就干脆不回头，这种时候Bruce不会介意。

校长都快开始演讲了Tim才到。Jason一眼就看到了他，倒不是眼力好，而是他实在有些显眼。

黑色西服服帖地裹在他身上，定制产品，让他的身材看上去比平时好了很多；白衬衫，黑领结，贝母材质的袖扣，头发用发胶定型，露出难得一见的光洁额头。

他一进大厅就直接向Jason这边来。Jason看看Tim再看看自己，不错，从颜色到款式都很配。或许是Tim平时没那么注重仪表的缘故（校服他倒是穿得够规范），很多时候Jason会忘了他对这些东西游刃有余。

“我还以为你又不来了。”Jason冲Tim晃晃头，“那你就能达成‘开学典礼和期末舞会全部缺席’这个成就。锤子头肯定很不高兴，今天的场地是他花了大精力布置的。”

Tim环视四周，一脸的不以为然：“有这份钱为什么不把全校范围内都覆盖上无线网络？”

Jason忍不住敲上他的头。

“你能不穿着这身衣服说如此煞风景的话吗？”Jason瞪了Tim一样，旋即又满意地看着他，“这一身真的不错，你刚进来的时候我还以为是哪里来的小王子。”

Tim的耳朵不争气地红了起来。

“好歹我也见过很多类似的场面，不过现在穿这些……”Tim转了转身，“总觉得像是在穿盔甲。对了，你也是。”

“我也是什么？”

Jason是在明知故问。Tim虽然明白，却没什么可反击的。现实是Jason确实很英俊且风度翩翩，整套衣服让他看上去宽肩细腰，腿长得不像话。

“就是‘你看上去也帅得不得了’的意思。”Tim如实回答，语气中没有嘲讽。

 

学校舞会与Wayne庄园或是Drake企业经常举办的那些毕竟不同。每个人看上去都傻兮兮的，特别是刚进学校半年的菜鸟们。Hammer校长的演讲花了很长时间准备，结果Bruce Wayne只说了三句话就抢尽了他的风头（显而易见）。值得一提的是，所有的杯子里装的都是无酒精饮料，高年级学生们很不给面子地发出了超大的嘘声。

舞会上不是不能大吵大嚷吗。Tim觉得自己前面十几年的礼仪课都见了鬼了。或许他应该重新了解一下Hammer校长——他从大厅前方最显眼的位置离开之后，居然凑进了一年级学生扎堆的地方。一个学生不小心把奶油派泼了他一身，他不光没发火，还拍着对方的背，发出了诡异的、被所有学生形容为吸血鬼一样的笑声。那个男生脸上写得满满的都是“不要吃掉我”……

平心而论，这真的比“有钱人”的舞会有意思多了。当然，比起舞会它更像是个派对，说不定Hammer校长再坚持一下明年就能搞成吸血鬼主题。Tim虽然还是躲在一边（他可不想被食物砸到），但脸上也被感染了笑意。半小时前他和Jason被人群挤散了，他绕到几个同班同学旁边，不出意料被调侃了一番，但他们看起来都很开心，并且邀请Tim加入他们的玩乐小圈子。

就在这时，大厅里忽然安静下来，响起轻缓的音乐。

Hammer校长站在一片狼藉之中，手持麦克风，领口和袖口上的毛料被汽水糊成了一撮一撮，像是被逼着洗澡的猫。

“至少干一件舞会上该干的正事吧！”他哑着嗓子大声说，“邀请你最想一起跳舞的人跳一首华尔兹！”他故意把尾音拖得很长，然后看着周围“天哪我要邀请Steph”，“Chris跑到哪里去了”，“真高兴这个时候你就在我身边”等等五花八门的反应，露出开心的笑容。

要不是从一开始就待在这里，Tim一定会以为他喝多了。不，也许他是吸血鬼这个传闻是真的，而他现在就是喝人类的活力喝多了。

Tim在乱糟糟的场景里默默向后退了两步，面前的两个女生看起来跃跃欲试。他环顾四周寻找Jason，视线却几乎被她们挡了个严实。他想绕开，但其他地方也只有乱糟糟的人。

他的手腕突然被握住，以不容置疑的力度向后拉扯。他回过头去，Jason就在那里，壁灯的光线给他整个人镀上一层光圈。

“你应该多吃点，长长个子。”Jason边说边把Tim拉向他身边，“目标太小，我找了好一阵子。”

“原来我不是最会煞风景的人。”Tim挑起一边眉毛，“你是来给我营养饮食建议的吗？”

“当然不是。”Jason咧嘴大笑，向Tim伸出手，“能请你跳舞吗？”

Tim停了一下，没有回应Jason的动作，像是在思考什么。

“我不会跳女步。”Tim说。

“早说嘛。”Jason一副放下心来的表情，好像Tim真会拒绝他似的。他的手没放下来，只是把原本向上的掌心翻转向下，“我会呀。”

Tim差点笑出声来。他伸手牵住Jason的手，那只手比他的还大上不少，视觉效果有点滑稽，但Jason已经向大厅中央走去，他连忙跟上。

Jason的手轻轻搭在Tim肩膀上，Tim的右手揽住Jason的腰，他的胳膊还是要向上抬，以防搞出什么尴尬的姿势，毕竟他以前从没遇到过比自己高这么多的舞伴。Tim熟练而轻巧地随着乐句滑出步子，Jason轻轻倚在他身上，跟着他的每一个动作，严丝合缝，默契无比。他们这一对体形差无比显眼的舞伴穿梭在或热烈或笨拙的人群里，如鱼得水。一种奇妙的感觉从Tim内心滋长，又在逐渐加快的步伐中溢满他的全身。

他在和Jason跳舞，在和罗宾跳舞。对方一只手就可以轻松揍翻一群坏蛋，然而他的手现在在Tim手里，被他带领着，像是不介意被带去任何地方。

多先进的处理器也计算不出此刻Tim脑子里飞速闪过的各种心思。他只希望曲子再长一点。

Jason百分之百确定Bruce看到了他和Tim在跳舞，他感受得到自己身上的视线，甚至能分辨出视线的方位。他扭头望向一个偏僻的位置，露出一个放肆的笑容。视线的另一端，Bruce向他投来问候的目光，旋即就挂上假笑，和身边的人交谈起来。

“我们半途溜走怎么样？”Jason在Tim耳边建议道。曲子快要结束了，Tim有些气喘吁吁的，显然是长时间缺乏锻炼的缘故。

“好呀。”Tim回答，甚至都没问Jason要去哪里。


	10. 10

10

“真没想到你的‘好主意’就是买一堆酒跑来我家喝。”Tim装模作样地抱怨，拿起一罐啤酒拉开拉环。

“你要是想得到，早就跟我跑出来了。”他们坐在Tim家的地板上，舞会正装还没换下来。Jason俯下身子，和Tim交换了一个啤酒味道的吻。

“我可没这么说。”Tim意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇。

一个人脑子里如果只想着一件事，那么手头上的活多半要拖延。好比他们压根没打算做别的，不聊天，不看电影，不玩游戏，光坐在地板上喝啤酒就能把彼此灌到半醉。Jason的手指顺着Tim的手掌一直向上，轻轻抚摸他的手腕旋即握紧。Tim轻轻颤了一下，又马上放松下来，任由Jason把他扯到怀里抱住。

自己的男朋友穿了一身好看得无可救药的衣服和自己接吻，说不动心才是假的。

“我觉得有点晕。”Tim说，他坐在Jason两腿之间，曲起一条腿用脚趾踩着Jason的小腿。Jason从背后松松地环抱着他，下巴搁在他的肩膀上磨蹭。

Jason没说话，呼吸之间带着酒精的味道。他的手渐渐开始不安分起来。先是解开了Tim的西装扣子，把他的衬衫扯出腰带，再伸进去急切地抚摸他腰上的线条。Tim干脆整个人向后靠，发出猫一样的咕噜声。

一阵蜂鸣声突如其来地响起。

Tim下意识地想要起身，却被Jason牢牢禁锢住，一点力气也用不上。

“放开我，Jay，”Tim的声音还带着醉意，“我去把主机关掉，”他轻拍Jason的手臂，“就一下。”

Jason动也不动。“……这是你今天第几次煞风景了？你真那么忙吗？”语气中居然有点委屈。

他喝得比 Tim 还要多，犯起混来，Tim根本不是他的对手。

“别借题发挥啊。”Tim没有放弃尝试，程序测试完成的提示音现在还不大，但5分钟之内不去关掉它的话八成就会被投诉扰民了，“说了我只是去关掉程序。”

“没有哪个高中生会在家里放一台24小时运转的电脑的。”Jason还在抱怨，不过已经放松了对Tim的钳制。Tim赶紧抓住机会站起来。这一下站得有些梦，他的头又有点晕，脚下踩到本书，一个趔趄，差点又摔倒。

他确实醉得不轻，按了两三次才按到正确的关机键。Jason嘴里咕哝着一些他听不清的话。脚趾夹住Tim的裤腿向后拉。其实只过了一两分钟，Tim刚转过身，Jason就不耐烦地把他扯回原来的位置，只不过这次他们面对面，Tim跨坐在Jason腿上，胸口贴着胸口。

“你有资格说我吗？”Tim感觉自己的脑子一定被酒泡傻了，居然现在才想到反击，“有哪个高中生夜里戴着面具飞来飞去的？”

Jason搂在他腰上的手一下子收紧了。

“你说什么？”

“你。”Tim用手拍着Jason的脸，含含糊糊地说，“不然我为什么要黑你的时间表，每次都让你在门限之前回家，不就是因为你要跟着蝙蝠侠……”

呃，糟糕。

Tim立刻自欺欺人地用一只手捂住嘴，手脚并用地向后退。

Jason看上去像是被冻住了，但只有一瞬间。

“你说什么？”

不同于刚才的疑问语调，此时他显然是在确认，以及，恼怒。

Tim一身冷汗，来不及爬起来就跌跌撞撞地逃跑。他发誓以后再也不喝酒了。

但是，一如以往，罗宾的反应比他更快。

Jason一下从后面扑倒Tim，Tim伸手去挡，结果只是让Jason更快抓到他。Jason一只手把他的两只手腕固定在头顶，大腿紧紧压住他的腿。

上次他们搞成这种姿势的时候，Jason还穿着罗宾制服。

但这不一样。上一次Jason对Tim的态度还只当他是个被卷入麻烦的普通人，而这一次他没带面具，眼里却闪着危险的光芒。他嘴角带着微笑，是罗宾正打算给恶棍们致命一击的那种笑。

“你早就知道了，对吧？”Jason把Tim的双手握得更紧，Tim疼得皱起了眉，“你隐瞒了多久？”

“我可以解释。”Tim吸了一口气，他的手腕疼得快要断了，但他只要有稍微动一下的念头Jason就会变本加厉地压制住他。

“你所谓的解释，”Jason整个人压了下来，“无非还是那点小把戏。”他咬住Tim的脖子，Tim吃痛地把头扭到一边，却让他的牙齿更加肆无忌惮起来，“黑客？调查？推理？”他的语速很慢，每说出一个词就在Tim脖子上留下一个青紫色的印记。

“更何况，”Jason眯起眼睛，直接扯开了Tim的衬衫，胸口的皮肤一下子暴露在冰冷的空气里。Tim缩了一下，但没有任何意义，Jason的另一只手直接伸到下面拉扯他的皮带和裤子纽扣，用几乎能撕碎它们的力度把它们从Tim身上向下扯，“我不需要听你解释，我会问你的。”

Tim咬住嘴唇，Jason最后一句话里透出的不光是深沉的怒气，同时还有欲望。

他的西装和衬衫已经一塌糊涂，如果不是Jason还控制着他的手，它们早就不在他身上了，然而领结还挂在脖子上，像是项圈，一边的系带被Jason刚才的动作咬湿，在下面的皮肤上擦出色情的水光。

Jason的手在他的腰际轻轻滑过，酥痒的感觉让Tim差点立刻就叫出声来。而一旦他扭动身体想要躲避，乳头就会被重重地咬住，Jason的舌头用他们都熟悉的方式在乳尖上绕着圈舔舐，吸吮，Tim只能随着他的动作仰起脖子，他不知道该不该出声，会不会更加惹怒Jason，呻吟声被压抑成几下小小的呜咽。

他腰上的那只手继续向下，用会留下印记的力度揉捏着Tim的后腰、臀部和大腿内侧。刚才被扯掉了一半的皮带和裤子挂在他的膝盖上方，像是某种束缚。不同于平日温柔的抚慰，Jason的手隔着内裤粗鲁地揉捏着Tim的性器。

讽刺的是Tim因此而硬得更快了，Jason还没动几下，内裤前端就湿了一大块。他当然没有什么受虐体质，只是因为Jason才会如此。然而Jason嘲讽的笑容让Tim不知该不该解释。

Jason咬着Tim的锁骨，扯掉他的内裤，完全硬挺起来的阴茎让Tim羞愧得像要哭出来。Jason没给他这个机会，他一定会哭，但不是现在。粗糙的、带薄茧的手掌直接覆盖住他的阴茎上下摩擦，手指技巧性地按压着头部，那里流出越来越多的液体，打湿了Jason的手掌和Tim下体处的毛发。

看到Tim的反应，Jason满意地舔了舔嘴唇。

“第一个问题，”他手上的动作戛然而止，欲望突然得不到满足的Tim不自觉地扭动腰身，在他的手里摩擦着自己。Jason不去理会，更加用力地按住他，手指略微握紧。“你是什么时候知道的？”

Tim用力咬着嘴唇，他一张嘴一定只有呻吟声。

“你不会想保持沉默的。”Jason的手指在Tim的阴茎根部时轻时重地磨蹭着，“快说。”

“没有多久……”Tim喘息着，他每说一个词Jason的手就动一下，逼得他根本组织不出完整的句子。

“你没说实话。这种时候你居然还能说谎。”Jason故作惊讶，手掌更快地在挺立的性器上反复擦弄，等到Tim将近射精边缘时用力握住根部阻止他的高潮，“但你知道我能让你说实话的对吧？”

Tim的眼睛睁得大大的，眼角泛红，被从高潮边缘硬扯回来，让他全身抑制不住地颤抖。

“……我没说谎……真的……”

“那就说得具体点儿。”Jason拇指指尖擦过马眼处，惹得Tim一声尖叫，“你自豪的脑袋一定还记得吧。”

“……在图书馆，”Tim连牙齿都在颤抖，他无意识地说出了很多个表示恳求的词，但Jason一个也没听进去，持续刺激着他的性器，快要把他逼疯了，“我帮你改作业的那次！”Tim忍无可忍地尖叫起来，“那天是星期几我真的忘记了但是我没说谎——”

回应他的是几下用力的撸动，Tim尖叫着射了出来。Jason发出一声闷哼，揉捏着Tim的大腿内侧，刚刚高潮过的身体一阵瑟缩。Jason把手上的精液随意地涂抹在Tim的腿上，从不知什么地方抓出一瓶润滑剂。

这个房间他实在太过熟悉，什么东西在什么地方，他简直了如指掌。

Jason仍然没有放开Tim的双手，他撑起身体，看Tim在他身下，眼神涣散，因为高潮而不停喘息，脖子上的领结随着每一次呼吸轻轻抖动。Jason把那想象成自己的标志，他想让这个瞒了他很久的小骗子挂上属于他的记号。

他把润滑剂倒在手上，稍微搓了搓，然后毫不温柔地刺进Tim的后穴。

“第二个问题，”一根手指来回进出，按压着内壁，“怎么发现的？”

Tim呼吸一滞，疼痛和羞耻感同时蔓延上来，让他的头脑像被火烧过。

“一开始你凑过来，说我喜欢你……你的动作，和罗宾一模一样，”Tim喘息着，费尽力气才能在脑子里组织起他想说的词语。后穴里的手指增加到了两根，Jason弯曲、分剪着手指，动作放缓力度却加大，目的昭然若揭：“接着说。”

“然后，我试着问你，你知道很多，我只和罗宾说过的事……”第三根手指也进入了他的体内，Tim感觉到自己又硬了起来，无法控制。突然之间，Jason某一根手指的指甲刮擦到了敏感点，Tim几乎是条件反射地缩紧了后穴，话语也中断了。

Jason立刻毫不留情地用更多的手指刺激着那一点。“你还试探过我。”手指用力戳刺上去，Tim再次硬起来的阴茎前端又渗出了液体，顺着柱身缓慢地流下来。

“我没想太多，Jay，please，”欲望在Tim皮肤下方四处流窜，他的头脑混乱，身体不受掌控，不顾一切地向Jason求饶，“就这些了，求你，我……”

Jason依然用看猎物的眼神看着他。

“远远不止这些，”Jason手指的动作一下重过一下，几乎是在撞击Tim的内侧，语调倒是温和了不少，“我在问你问题，你必须全部回答。”

Tim用力摇晃着头，分不清是同意还是拒绝。Jason减缓了手指的动作，给他一点时间喘息。

“你谈论蝙蝠侠和超级英雄的方式，透露了一些信息……我记录下来，和别的资料比较……No！”Jason的手指又开始不安分起来，无视Tim的求饶和喊叫。他还从未试过完全不碰触阴茎仅靠前列腺的高潮，欲望濒临崩溃边缘却得不到释放的痛苦甚至大过了快感。Jason看着他因为欲望而扭曲的脸，几乎难以忍耐不顾一切进入他身体的冲动。

“没再干什么坏事，嗯？”Jason咬着牙问，“用你的电脑黑进什么不该黑的地方？”

Tim闭着眼睛用力摇头。他的身体绷得太紧，Jason甚至感觉手指的阻力都增加了。他无意识地舔舔嘴唇，手指重复着激烈的动作，按压在Tim体内的敏感点上。

等到Tim终于承受不住再次射精，他脸上已经被汗水和泪水糊成一片。Jason弯下腰，沿着他的额头、鼻尖和嘴唇一点一点地亲吻，带着安慰和鼓励。Tim像是在阴霾中看到一丝阳光一样仰起头，凑上自己的嘴唇回应他。

“Jay，我真的很抱歉……”

Tim的话还没说完，Jason就咬住了他的嘴。

“你不用道歉的。”

他拉下自己的裤子拉链，用力分开Tim的双腿，滚烫坚硬的阴茎抵在穴口处。

Tim睁大双眼，不顾一切地开始挣扎扭动。Jason无法再用单手压制住他，干脆扯掉衬衫绑住他的双手，另一头缠在床角上。他的舌头闯进Tim的口腔，堵住了即将说出的话和呻吟。

他拉起Tim的腿挂在自己腰侧，双手把Tim的肩和腰牢牢钉在地上，没戴套子就插入了他。

“最后一个问题。”Jason咬住Tim一边耳朵，感受着他急促而灼热的呼吸。

“为什么瞒着我。”

 

Tim每一秒都感觉自己下一秒就要虚脱晕倒。双手被绑得太久，肩膀酸痛麻木，腰和腿都被Jason完全掌握住，他只要试着动一下就能感受到对方的手指陷进皮肤。后穴被撑满，Jason的性器刻意粗暴地撞击着，摩擦内壁发出淫靡的水声，偏偏每一下又都撞在他的敏感点上，他连哭都哭不出声音。

而Jason还在逼问他，让他回答那个同样一直困扰着他的问题。

Jason的手又抚上了他的性器，和后穴中粗鲁的冲撞不同，几乎可以称得上温柔，但同样令人难耐。他想开口，求饶或者解释，什么都好，然而每当他刚刚张开嘴，Jason就会故意用力插入到深处，整根性器都进入他的身体，让他只能发出零碎的单音节。

为什么瞒着我。

这才是Jason真正想知道的。

“我……”Tim艰难地开口，在模糊的视界中寻找Jason的眼睛。

“我在担心，如果被人知道你是罗宾，蝙蝠侠会让你离开这里，离开学校。”

“我想跟你在一起。”

Tim不知道自己真的把这句话说了出来，还是只在脑海中一闪而过。Jason的动作没有任何迟缓，激烈又不容许任何反抗，然而最终细碎的亲吻还是落了下来，Jason解开了他手腕上的束缚，贴近他，把他抱在怀里吻他的脖子和锁骨。

“傻瓜。”

“蠢材。”

“骗子。”

Jason每说一句动作就轻缓一点。Tim想要抱住他的肩膀，酸痛的手臂却怎么也抬不起来，只能抬起脸追逐他的嘴唇。Jason默契地低头吻他，是真正的、甜腻的亲吻。

他们唇舌交缠，像是要用舌头感受彼此口腔里的每一个角落。Tim放松身体，Jason揽着他的腰让他们之间再无距离。这场性爱一开始或许的确带着愤怒和恶趣味，Tim迷迷糊糊地想到，然而就像他无法把Jason和罗宾看作两个人一样，Jason也绝对不会因为他做了什么就抹消他们之间的关系。

“我当然会和你在一起。”Jason说。

他把Tim抱了起来，让他跨在自己腿上，轻缓地向上顶着自己的腰胯，手掌握住Tim的阴茎不轻不重地揉捏着。Tim浑身无力，自身的体重让Jason的性器进入得更深。Tim小小地尖叫了一声，前额抵着Jason的肩膀摇头。

“不行了……Jay，”Tim喘息着，Jason的温柔让他的欲望复苏，但身体早就叫嚣着抗议，“我不能再来一次了……如果你还没解决，”他的脸泛上潮红，“我可以用嘴。”

Jason摇摇头，像猫科动物一样在Tim身上磨蹭。

“最后一次。”Jason语带歉疚，“我们一起。”

Tim还是点了头，他没法真的拒绝Jason，只感觉自己像是一滩流体，在Jason的嘴唇、手指和身体上慢慢融化。Jason射在了他身体里而他的性器只能射出稀薄的液体，他还很在意Jason没戴套子这件事，然而也没法抗议，因为他已经连睁开眼睛的力气都没有了。

 

几个小时后他们才清醒过来。Tim躺在Jason身上，嗓音沙哑，一动也不能动，连裸露在外的胳膊上都有青紫交加的瘀痕，“我相信你是真的很生气，有几次我真的以为要被你弄死了。”

“我气的不是那些。”Jason有一下没一下地梳着Tim的头发，“你应该早点告诉我，然后我就能很明确地回答你，你担心的那些玩意都是屁话。只不过，”他用另一只手捂住脸，“B一定知道了，我却还什么都没准备。这样太被动了。我完全不知道他接下来会做些什么。”

“B？”

“蝙蝠侠。”

“抱歉……”Tim转了转眼珠，“我可以签个保密协议，我会把条款写得很详细的。”

“以B的性格，八成没戏。”Jason皱着眉说，“你承担不了泄露秘密的后果，他不会相信那些条款的。照他的一贯做法，大概是会直接把你监控起来。”

“他不一定真能关得住我。如果我有电脑和网络的话。”当然，后半句Tim是在心里说的。

“那只能我亲自来关住你了。”Jason笑着说，吻了吻Tim的发顶。

“我可以把这句话理解成我想的那个意思吗？”

“你想怎么理解都行。”

和Tim在一起就是这样。Jason满足地闭上眼睛。虽然他还没想到要怎么面对蝙蝠侠，但至少他拥有了所有想拥有的东西。


	11. 10.5

10.5

要让蝙蝠侠接受Tim并不是件容易的事，但最后他还是妥协了。究其原因，首先是这件事里Jason也有一部分责任，Tim并非完全故意；其次，Jason向他再三保证绝不会再出现类似的事；最后，他们在谈恋爱，即使是蝙蝠侠也不想当个拆散情侣的反派。

事情姑且是解决了。Jason很是低调了一阵子，不论学校还是义警工作都是如此。但抛开这些，他的生活变化不大。Tim既不会大惊小怪，也没打算特地为他做什么或者改变什么。他们只是在一起，像之前一样上课，下课，复习，看电影，玩游戏，做爱。

只有最后一项是只能在Tim家做的——倒不是说他们做得有多频繁。但至少Tim家比较保险，天花板上没有摄像头。

 

某个早晨。

Jason在Tim的床上醒来，Tim躺在他身上，很明显也醒了就是不想动，头发擦过他的下巴。

Pad里还放着音乐，大概是前一天晚上忘了关。气氛悠闲到极点，Jason连说句话都懒。这一切和他曾经想象过的场景几乎一模一样。

怀里的Tim却突然动了动。

“有件事其实我早就想说，”Tim突兀地说，欲言又止，“但不知道该不该说出来。”

“你每次这么说的时候都会吓得我半死，还是算了吧。”虽然这么说，Jason却还是敌不过好奇心，“……是什么？”

Tim迟疑地开口：“是这样的，如果你是罗宾，那蝙蝠侠岂不就是……”

“快闭嘴！”Jason几乎是条件反射般捂住Tim的嘴，“你该知道蝙蝠侠有能力随时监视我们吧！”

“天哪我居然猜对了！”

“闭嘴！”

 

—END—


End file.
